Muggleborn
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Dudley Dursleys' daughter is a witch see her life as she discovers the magical world and the cousins she never knew. Relationship between the males and mention of mpreg. Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Muggleborn

Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, was very proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Nothing about their life was abnormal. The man of the house worked all day while the wife stayed at home and did the housework every day. Their entire day was planned from start to finish like clockwork and very few things changed that routine.

They had left everything that wasn't normal about their lives behind when their nephew Harry Potter left their lives forever just before he had turned seventeen years old and that had been many years ago. So long ago in fact that the neighbors had forgotten about him completely but the couple couldn't no matter how much they tried and trust me they had tried many, many times.

What they didn't know was that like the neighbors their nephew had forgotten about them completely too no one from the world knew their names and he never considered them family and despite his fame, no one ever learned about them and that was exactly the way he liked it.

But this story is not about him and them at least not now it's about another child who visits this house many times and has something in common with the boy-who-lived.

The story starts with the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and the most important person in their lives who after the year he went into hiding with his parents had changed a lot. He had gone to university had actually learned something and had gotten a degree.

Dudley Dursley to everyone surprise even himself was now a physical education teacher and was now married to a very lovely young woman by the name of Natalie who was a housewife the two of them had two children together which was the perfect number in Dudley's opinion.

Natalie was not the most stunning woman in the world but that didn't make her any less beautiful in her own way. She had brown hair that was naturally wavy with bright black eyes that shined in the right light. She was simple but not old-fashioned as her mother-in-law was and was seen wearing jeans and T-shirts quite often something the older woman hated with a passion but she had decided to become a housewife after she got married.

Their firstborn was a boy and they had named Cater. He was now thirteen years old and looking more and more like his father every day. He had his father's blond hair but his mother's shiny black eyes he was also different from his father, because he wasn't a bully, in fact, he hated them with a passion something he had inherited from his witch of a great-aunt not that that would ever be mention in his grandparents' house. He was also not as fat as his father had been neither was, he that spoiled as his father had been.

Then they had a daughter whom they named Violet continuing the tradition with a new generation of a flower named girl just like unknowingly to Dudley, his cousin had done when his daughter had been born. Violet was now ten for almost eleven years and was the spitting image of his mother except to everyone's surprise she had had auburn red hair that when her grandmother had seen she had cried no one except for the Dursleys knew where that hair came from and they refused to talk.

Despite the hair color, those children were their most important possession and nothing was ever going to change that.

Petunia Dursley hadn't changed that much over the past twenty-something years that had passed since the boy that they were forced to raise had left and their lives were back to normal yes she had a few more wrinkles and a little more grey hairs in her but what had changed the most about her was her personality. With age, she had come to realize that her sister wasn't that much of a freak and that she did love her but she was just jealous she also had realized that it wasn't worth living in the past and that she had to look at the future and that future included her grandchildren and son.

Vernon Dudley had changed more in the outside than the inside but he didn't mind the magic that much as he did once upon a time. Years hadn't been as kind to him as they had been with other people but they still hadn't been that terrible to him either he would be winning any competitions but still.

Today was their youngest grandchild and their only granddaughter's eleventh birthday. They were kind of worried after all there was a chance no matter how slim that their granddaughter could be a witch and they didn't know what they were hoping for. That hair had been the thing that had worried them the most.

So, for now, they put a smile on their faces as their son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren arrived. Through the weren't alone Natalie's parents Charlotte and Liam were with them too after all the girl was their only child so they were just as close to their grandchildren as the Dursleys were.

They had an enjoyable dinner and an interesting conversation before everyone went to their respective bedrooms. Dudley and his wife in Dudley's old room, her parents in the guest room and the children in the room that had once belonged to her nephew which like everything in the house had no trace that he had ever lived there.

The two of them didn't have to worry about anything the chances of their little Princess being a witch was almost inexistent they didn't have to worry about anything with these thoughts they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning everyone but the birthday girl woke up early to get everything ready about the celebrations they didn't want her to be spoiled as her father had been so she only got one present from each family member and only things she really needed.

When it was time to open their presents the doorbell rang making them stop what they were doing and the Dursleys looked worried at each other they had all seen the signs but put them to anything other than that it really was right now they would have their answer.

Dudley went to open the door on the other side was a man with blond hair who was wearing a scarlet-colored cloak with golden trim and a broach with a lion head. He had many scars in his arms and face and Dudley could bet they were even more but he also had laughter lines over his mouth and eyes showing that he had a happy life beside the hard one.

He smiled at the older Muggle and said" You must be Mr. Dursley I have a letter for your daughter." the older the blond couldn't do anything more than nods his head and let him enter his house he should have seen it coming.

_'How am I doing to explain it to my wife this.' _he thought

The wizard entered the room as everyone was and he smiled at the birthday girl but didn't speak for a while not until they were all sitting when they were he said" My name is Neville Longbottom and have a letter for Miss Dursley" he then gave the girl in question an envelope which was yellow with a beautiful and regal green writing and a seal with a Lion, Eagle, a Badger and a Snake.

In the other side, there was written with the same writing

_Miss Violet Dursley_

_The second bedroom on the left_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Violet opened the letter and read the content her eyes widening with which world.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, War Hero)_

_Dear Ms. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_Head of the Gryffindor House._

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, War Hero)_

"This can't be true?" said Natalie reading the letter over her daughter's shoulder

Neville was about to answer when Petunia said:" No, it is true." everyone turned to look at her even the wizard" My sister was a witch too she got that same letter when she was eleven." _'and she had the same hair color.' _she thought to herself

"So, it's true?" asked Natalie looking at her mother-in-law getting a nod in answer

"Why haven't we heard of your sister?" asked Liam

"She is dead has been for many years almost forty give or take and I never liked talking about her." was the answer he got

"Well seeing that you have a sister who is a witch, I don't think you need directions and explanations." said the wizard knowing the truth. He knew they were Harry's muggle relative and he had actually been shocked that she had admitted that she had a witch as a sister no one of Harry's friends who knew the truth thought she would say it.

"No, we do as my mom said she hasn't talked to her sister in years and even when they lived in the same house she didn't care enough to ask," said Dudley

"Wait." interrupted Natalie" What if we don't want to send her to his school what's its name?"

"Hogwarts. And it's in your right to not send here there but no parent says no to Hogwarts is the best school for witches and wizards in the world. I am being a bit biased here. You very well can homeschool her or send to another school in another country but not all of them is as acceptive of Muggleborn as Hogwarts is."

"No, I mean what if we don't want her to study magic at all?" everyone looked at the woman that wasn't what they had expected from her especially she was accepting of everyone.

Calmly again the man explained" Again it's in your hands but I wouldn't advise you can't remove magic from her it's impossible and if she doesn't learn to control it can be distasteful for herself and everyone else. If you want you can send her to Hogwarts until she graduates and then she can return to your world but that would be her decision."

"So, you are saying we don't have a choice." she breathed a sigh and looked at the others" What do all of you say?"

Her parents were the first to answer" I think she should go and then she decides. Though I do wish we would be more involved in her life after that." the others nodded with what he said

"Actually, you can" everyone turned to look at him" Until twenty years ago it won't be possible but right now it is you can go with her as buy her school supplies and hear about the school and the wizarding world from someone of similar age to her."

"Really?" asked Violet

"Yes in the second letter there is a list of supplies and here," he said giving the father a small piece of parchment" is the address in a week time every witch or wizard in the same situation as you will be threat eight o'clock sharp." he then gave her a sticker with the symbol of the school saying" You have to wear this so that he would be able to recognize you." they all nodded" And get money for supplies you can change them with wizarding money there."

"Ok well I will take my leave I have lot of things to do at the school." and he disappeared into thin air shocking everyone even the Dursleys

Violet opened the second page and read out loud the content

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal vials._

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!_

"Ok." said Charlotte "we can l really use that meeting I don't know we to buy this thing" that dissipated the tension.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week went by really fast and everyone had sort of accepted that Violet was a witch and they saw the weird thing that happened around her, for what, they were magic instead of giving them the weirds explanations ever liked they had done with the other wizard that had lived with them.

Carter was the most upset of everyone because according to him if she went to this wizarding school, he wouldn't be able to protect her from bullies and later on from boys but Violet had promised her that he could still beat anyone she didn't like so they were Ok actually they were now closer than ever.

Dudley and Natalie were nervous as were the grandparents mostly the Dursleys the others were more excited and curious than nervous about what was going to happen and what they would learn.

Today was the day they would be going to meet the other people like she and everyone was even more excited than the other days and the most being Violet.

The young witch wore a violet-colored sundress with the same colored plums with both her mother and maternal grandmother wearing similar things while here parental grandmother wearing a pale pink skirt and a modest blouse with the same color. Her brother and maternal grandfather were wearing jeans and a shirt while her parental grandfather was wearing a very boring grey suit.

They drove to the address they had been given which was Charing Cross Road when they got there they didn't find anything they were supposed to find a pub but it appeared to be one broken-down old shop at least that's what everyone except Violet saw what the young witch saw was a pub with a sign writing The Leaky Cauldron which was nestled between a bookshop and a record the store she smiled.

A group of people approached them and Violet saw that ten of them had the same stickers as her so she decided they were witches and wizards too just like her. Therewith the ten children along were bogger number of adults and that was easy to see were their family's parents and siblings apparently, she was the only one who had grandparents too. The children who were magical had curious looks in their faces while the others had doubtful and curious looks on their faces.

The children smiled at each other happy to have found people like them, while the older siblings were having a silent agreement with each other, they would protect the younger ones with any cost and the younger ones were just as curious as to the young witches and wizards.

"Who do you think we will be meeting here?" asked one of the fathers but no one knew how to answer him until they heard a young voice behind them

"That would be me." The one who said that was a boy who couldn't any be older than fifteen but had every girl of similar age or older drooling at the sight of him.

He was tall but not too much to make others feel intimidated by it. He had untidy black hair that stuck up at the back that looked windblown despite the fact that there hadn't been any wind in days, he also had big hazel eyes filled with intelligence, mischievous and many other things they couldn't name. His beautiful hazel eyes were framed by long lashes that every girl would be jealous of and black glasses decorated with gold which according to one of the parents who were a jeweler it was real gold, a small nose, and flawless pale skin. His mouth was small while his lips were pink plump, full, pouty and in the minds of every girl and a few guys very, very kissable. He wore very tight leather pants that made his ass look even better then it should've been considered illegal which were accompanied with a grey shirt and a leather jacket, which was obviously very old but also extremely well-kept that it didn't show the years and a silver neckless with a very particular shape on his neck shape with only one people understood what it meant and on his ring finger was a ring with an emblem made out of silver and emeralds both made the older Dursleys frown and glare at him they disliked boys who wore the jewelry they were for females, not males. He had an air of "casual elegance" around him, that apparently came easy for him and a casual yet elegant attitude. He loped with easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin (more like a smirk) on his face. The young man was really handsome that much was clear.

The Dursleys weren't ok with his outfit either while those who had an interest in him was very happy with the view and one of the mothers who were wearing a very similar thing ( though it didn't look as good on her as it did on him)was very Ok with it" Hi my name is James Sirius and I am here to introduce all of you to the Magical World so how about we enter the Pub and get started."

"I am sorry but there isn't anything here." said one of the fathers whose daughter was very openly eyeing the young man in front of them something her father didn't approve of.

"Yes, there is." said his son" Right over there nested between that bookshop and that record store" he finished pointing to the shops in question

The young wizard chuckled and said" It's natural for you not to see it it's charmed to be invisible to anyone who doesn't have the magic that's why only the young ones can see it." those in question we hanging in his, every word even the others were curious too. "Now each of you takes the hands of one of the younger ones and the ten of you direct them to the pub so that we can start talking." giving the others a charming smile that made the girls malt everyone did what he told them.

They entered the pub and the difference between inside and outside was amazing the flood was made out of a dark-colored wood there was an extremely big large table with a number of chairs surrounding the table, the light came from a number of candles illuminating everything and a bar made of wood in the very back. It wasn't the most filled pub they had ever seen but it was warm, welcoming and homey and very nice. The pub was empty of any other person besides them and a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes who couldn't be older ten twentysomethings.

"Hi," she said," My name is Hannah Longbottom and this is the Leaky Cauldron welcome."

"Excuse me." said Violet" Wasn't the name of the person who came to tell us I was a witch Longbottom too?"

"Yeah," said one of the parents and the others nodded" Any relations?"

The woman Hannah nodded smiling and said" Yes, he is my husband and he will be one of the teachers of your students and for a few of you, something more but you will understand that latter why don't you all sit down. I also have two children who go to Hogwarts a son who is fifteen and a daughter who is the same age as you and will be starting her the first year at the school she is very excited." they smiled they were excited too and couldn't wait for it.

"You don't look older than twenty how is that possible?" asked a mother

"Witches and wizards don't age with the same rhythm as others reaching the age of one hundred is a common assurance for us. The man that was the Headmaster when I was in school was one-hundred-fifteen by the time he died and the only reason he died was that he was cursed while the Headmistress that is now was in her seventies when I went to school, she is now in her nineties, the same goes for my grandmother-in-law." when the woman finished the Muggles were shocked well that explained it.

After that everyone sat down and the Vernon Dursley was the first, one to speak" Why are you the one showing us everything doesn't those teachers if you have time to use everything that sent you or is, they too good for it."

People expected the boy to be offended but he just chuckled and said" Actually they would have been really happy to be there himself but they thought it would be better for the little kids to have someone close to their age to show them the ropes instead of someone who Is older than their grandparents and I am very qualification thank you very much Sir." the young man said with a forced smile that looked so real that people had to wonder if he had done it before.

"I think it's better that way. Someone who is in similar age to explain to us everything so we can get a feeling of everything." said a mother smiling at the younger man who was similar in age to her daughter said the daughter was giving him lush-filled glances which he was ignoring.

"All right before we start why don't all of you introduce yourselves and them If any of you has any question they can ask?"

"Noah Jones." said a black hair boy" and these are my parents Emily and Mateo Jones." pointed to the two people after he and the young wizard smiled at them" Hazel, Melanie and Stella are my sisters nineteen, sixteen and ten respectively."

"Zoey Hill." said a red-haired girl" and this is my parents Elizabeth and Samuel Hill. Parker, Kevin, and Bentley are my brothers twenty, eighteen and sixteen respectfully while Leah is my twelve years old sister." the young wizard smiled at them too

"Elijah Patterson," said a brown-haired boy" my parents are Sophia and David Patterson. Robert and Easton are my thirteen years old twin brothers while Chloe sixteen years old sister."

"Michael Adams-Philips." said a blond-haired boy, he looked nothing like his parents" My parents are Riley Philips and Josephine Adams," he said pointing to the two women behind him" and I am an only child." and now it made sense why he was adopted.

"You are adopted right?" asked James Sirius at the look on the younger boy's face, he added" I don't mean anything bad about it, after all, my dad lived with his aunt and uncle since he was a baby and they were terrible to him and my mother's family basically adopted him long before he and mom got married. He also considers his godson his own flesh and blood. Family is more than blood." he finished" I was just wondering."

The Dursleys paled hoping their in-laws wouldn't learn how they treated their nephew it was something they wanted in the past forever but from what they knew the wizarding world was quite close and everyone knew each other also, their nephew was famous at least he had been when he was seventeen.

"Nora Scott." a girl with caramel color hair" Grace and John are my parents Jonathan is my ten years old rother and Victoria is my fifteen years old sister. " James Sirius gave the girl a smile and kissed her hand getting a glare from her father and a blush form the girl as he had done with every other girl there.

"It's nice to me to do you mind calling you 'Toria because of the fact I call my cousin Vicky."

"Your cousin's name is Victoria too?" asked Grace Scott

"No, it's Victoire in French."

"The name means Victory, right?" asked Grace, she had done French in school but she hadn't been that good at it.

She did get a nod from him she liked the boy and knows the gesture didn't mean the same thing her husband thought it meant.

"Yes, it does and it has quite a meaning for us. My aunt is from France went to school there."

"There are wizards in other countries too?" asked Grace the Dursleys had known the answer beforehand because of the fact the teacher had told them.

"Yes, through Hogwarts is the best. But I can be biased," he said as a joke getting a laugh from everyone

"Ellie Hughes." a girl with copper-colored hair" My parents are Christopher and Phoebe Hughes. Julian is my eighteen years old brother and Ben is my fifteen-year-old brother. " James Sirius smiled at the older boy getting a flirtatious smile in return through surprisingly it didn't get the desired effect.

"Violet Dursley." Said the niece of Harry Potter, she was the only one who got a shocked look from the young wizard and a forced smile that was so real that only Hannah Longbottom realized that it wasn't really" Natalie is my mother and Dudley is my father. Charlotte and Liam are my maternal grandparents and Petunia and Vernon are my parental grandparents. And Carter is my thirteen years old brother. "Carter glared at the wizard he didn't like the look he had given his sister at all it was suspicious as hell.

"Sebastian Parker." a boy with auburn-colored hair" Nathan and Jessica Parker are my parents and Harper is my fifteen years old sister." said sister was giving a look to the man that meant that she was undressing him with her eyes, the boy pretended not to notice.

"Isabella Perry." a girl with honey-colored hair" My parents Thomas and Erin Perry. Owen is my seventeen years old brother and Madison is my sixteen years old sister."

"Benjamin Miller." a boy with golden-brown hair" My parents are Christian and Lola Miller."

"It is nice to meet all of you as I said my name is James Sirius and I am the oldest of three with my younger brother is thirteen and my sister being elven so all of you will be in the same year as her."

"You have a very interesting last name," said Natalie Dursley she had never learned that last name before

"Huh," said James Sirius looking confused and then he seemed to understand and smiled and said:" My last name is not Sirius my full name is James Sirius only my dad calls me, James no one else, not even my mother."

"Well that makes sense," said Phoebe Hughes making everyone look at her" The neckless he wore it the Sirius star the same star he is named after it's the…"

"The brightest star in the sky, the Dog Star and many other meanings. "James Sirius interrupted her" And I haven't been named after the brightest star in the sky, Sirius was the name of my father's godfather and someone very important to him and a hero I was named after him."

"What happened to him?" asked Victoria hoping to get a chance with him

"He died when my father was fifteen it devastated him. He hasn't gotten over it to this day."

"So what is your last name?" asked Dudley, he looked familiar to him thought he couldn't say where from and that the part about being devasted about the loss of a godfather his cousin had suffered the same the thing at the same age it hit a little too close to home for his liking.

The young wizard just smirked and said" I don't think it's important your children will discover it soon enough. Does any of you have a question?"

One of the girls asked the question many of them were thinking (mostly girls though)" Do you have a girlfriend?"

The young man smiled and honestly said" I am in a very committed relationship. We plan on marrying in two years' time." every girl and a few guys who liked him looked disappointed especially at the fact that they wouldn't have to chance to change his mind, after all, they didn't have a chance to go to school with him.

One of the mothers then raised her hand and asked," My son wants to become a Doctor can he do that in your world?"

"Yes, but they are called Healers here actually Aunt Hannah, over there is also the Healer for our school beside running this bar. As for the other careers, they can become teachers, journalists, Ministry workers, Liberian, Barmen/maid, shop owners, and many other carriers. Almost as much as in your world."

"What about a police officer?" asked Sebastian Parker, he had always wanted to be one

"Yes, but we call them Auror. Actually, my dad is the Head of the Department and I too want to become one." the young boy smile" They are very respected people here but like in the Muggle World it's dangerous."

"Why are you the one sent to tell us about your world," asked Liam

"Because I am one of the best students in school and I am not bragging, one of my aunts is a muggle while the other is a witch-like you so were my parental grandmother while my father has lived many years in the muggle world. I also have been a Perfect and am a Head boy." at the questioning looks, he answered," I will explain them later on."

"Muggle?" asked Charlotte

"Is a term used for nonmagical people." answered the boy getting a nod from everyone

"Now If there aren't any other questions, I will start telling you a bit about our world and then for school. Ok?" everyone nodded Dudley was even more curious he wants to know about the word his cousin world and the one his daughter was going to join.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boy took a breath and started" The wizarding world also referred to as the magical community, is the society in which wizards and witches live and interact separately from the Muggle society. The two communities are kept separate through the use of charms, spells, and secrecy. Wizards are forbidden to reveal anything about magic to Muggle society due to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Each country has a form of wizarding government to oversee magical affairs in their territories, such as a Ministry of Magic or a Council of Magic. The International Confederation of Wizards serves as a wizarding intergovernmental organization. Our sociality is separated into two categories humans and 'Half-breed' is a term given to humans with at least one non-human parent, although those with more distant non-human ancestry are also referred to as half-breed. 'Half-breed' is an offensive term rather than the proper, term, as it used mostly as an insult. So, no one of you should use it." he said it with such passion that they could see that that term was very hard for him.

"Why is that term so hard for you?" asked Dudley that the look was very familiar to him for some reason

"Because one of my aunts is one of them so are all three of her children as was my father's uncle and they have suffered a lot because of that term. There is a great deal of prejudice against half-breeds in the wizarding world, which also tends to discriminate against non-human beings in general. During these years it has become easier for them but it still hard."

"Its like prejudice of people from a different place or skin color." said one of the siblings getting a nod.

"Trell us a bit more about your society?" said one of the fathers

"The society of the wizarding world is centered around two facts: that the members can use magic due to inborn capabilities to do otherwise impossible things, and that it is not possible for Muggle society to coexist peaceably alongside wizarding society and therefore it is kept secret."

The muggles looked a bit offended so the young, man said" You have to understand Muggles have tried to kill many of us and succeeded quite a few times and we had to protect yourself." they understood they would do anything to protect their children too.

"Our society is separated into five categories we have muggles most of whom don't know we exist, Muggle-borns children born with magic to two Muggle parents, Half-bloods wizards with parents or grandparents split between Muggles and wizards, most of our society is Half-blood, Pure-bloods are wizards and witches without known Muggles or Muggle-borns on their family tree through someone can be considered a pureblood if he/she hadn't had a Muggle in his line in the last three generations and last but not least there are Squibs who are individuals from wizarding families but have no magic themselves."

"So, squibs are the opposite of Muggle-borns?" asked Violet getting a nod from her(unknown)second cousin

"What are you?" Asked Natalie

"I am a Half-blood."

"How do you get to have had a half-blood child?"

"Well to be a half-blood you have to have other a Magical and Squib & Muggle parents that include a Muggleborn parent too in the first category, a Pureblood and half-blood & Muggle-born parents, two half-blood parents and a Muggle or Muggle-born grandparent. I am in the last category my mother's family are purebloods while the family of my paternal grandfather had been purebloods until my father was born because my grandmother was a Muggleborn. Aunt Hannah, over there is a half-blood too while Professor Longbottom is a pureblood."

"How do they keep the pureblood status if most of your society is half-blood?" asked a parent

"Inbreeding right?" asked another" I am a doctor and that's the only way."

"Yes, almost every pureblood family is related to each other one way or another through most of them have died out."

"What happened to the war?" asked Dudley suddenly he knew there had been a war his cousin had told him and he didn't want his daughter to be in the middle of one

"Oh, right Uncle Nev told me that you had an aunt who was a witch so it understandable you would know about the war." he stooped there was another reason why he knew that but he didn't want them to know it." The war ended twenty-one years ago." he looks sad

"Why are you sad shouldn't you be happy at that?" asked Carter

"Yes, I am but my father lost his entire family his godfather, Uncle, and friends the war destroyed many families mine most of all. There are great people I consider family that I can never meet because they are dead. But let's continue with your interdiction to the wizarding world." he said his smile a bit sadder right now so no one pressed the issue.

Dudley was was slightly happy the war was done maybe his cousin was ok.

"Many pureblood families are very judgmental at the mixture of blood and they look down on by them but that had changed over time and will change even furthermore." he nodded to himself pretty sure about that.

"What are some of the creatures that witches and wizards are prejudiced of?" asked Michael he had two mothers and knew how judgmental people could be he also wanted to ask what the magical world thought of the same-sex relationship.

"Well, there are Werewolves, Giants, House-elves, Veela and Goblins through there are quite a few others that you will learn in school more about them so I will not go into details. As for the relationship with the muggles, most things of magical nature are hidden from them. However, to wizards, the Muggle world is also very mysterious especially to my grandfather who likes Muggle things a lot, we always give him things like that as a present." he got a laugh to form everyone the young man was extremely charismatic and fun everyone seemed to like him in seconds" Through even the most educated Wizards in muggle society tend to blunder attempts to disguise themselves as Muggles when they venture into Muggle society, for example, wearing clothing meant for the opposite sex, or clothes that definitely, don't fit together at all. It's easy to tell a wizard in the muggle world just by that actually."

"But your clothes are really good." Harper looking at him again undressing him with her eyes every female there and a few males agreed with her.

"Yes, but I have a muggle aunt and a Muggleborn aunt." he looked down on his clothes and said," Through the clothes I usually wear is inspired by my namesake actually this jacket belonged to him years ago and he knows quite a lot about the Muggle world more than most actually."

"What about muggle Technology?" asked Elijah Patterson

James Sirius chuckled and said" Muggle technology, such as the telephone or revolver, are foreign and obscure to most wizards. In Hogwarts, you can't use anything that works with electricity mostly because that and magic don't work well together. Though there is a class offered at Hogwarts, the subject is considered a waste of time to some mostly by Purebloods and those who don't want to learn, I believe there are some like that in the Muggle-world too."

"Is there a Muggle who isn't related to the Wizarding world that knows the existence of the wizarding world?" asked Liam

"Yes The only known Muggle without wizards in his/her family that knows of the wizarding world is the Prime Minister of The The United Kingdom in this country also the Prime Ministers, Presidents and/or Royalty but t they are not allowed to say anything about us." the children were learning to him very carefully and not meeting one thing.

The boy continued with the information trying to cover everything they could" The most important fact is that Magic cannot be performed by anyone, but only by those with inborn abilities carried by genetics. Thus, the Muggles are subjugated because they lack magical abilities. But not all wizards descend exclusively from other wizards; Many wizards, like my father, the Headmistress or one of my grandfather's best friends are born half-blood, having at least one of their parents or grandparents is either a Muggle or Muggle-born and that at least one of their parents or grandparents is magical. Some, such as my aunt or my parental grandmother who, are born to both Muggle parents. And the fact that you all are Muggleborn doesn't mean you won't be great wizards and witches blood status doesn't affect that but blood status is an important class indicator in the wizarding world. Besides blood status, other distinguishable societal factors call much less attention. Like Money, through of ofc course, there are cases, of rich wizards looking down to wizards with less money but it's not as important as blood status. Through Gender, prejudice Is non-existent in the wizarding society, as both males and females hold equally important posts, including those of professor, headmaster/headmistress, writer and even the post of Minister for Magic, which is the most important to the British wizarding community. There also have less discrimination and prejudice in British and global Wizarding society based on sexual orientation two males and two females could get married quite easily and not be looked down upon. Actually, two males and two females can have a child who shares both of their DNA and is the child of both of them. There also isn't any racial prejudice actually wizards don't even recognize different races.

"What about Religion?" asked one of the mothers

"Wizards actually practice all manner of faiths and religions. Christmas and Easter are celebrated communally, though the celebrations mainly cover the non-religious portions of the holidays. Witches and wizards can be members of any faith, and there are no specifically wizarding religions." the mother in question nodded

"What about Illnesses and disabilities?" asked the mother who wanted to know if there were doctors in the Wizarding World

"Well, Wizards have the power to correct or override 'mundane' nature, but not 'magical' nature. Therefore, a wizard could catch anything a Muggle might catch, but they can cure all of it, they can also comfortably survive a scorpion sting that might kill a Muggle, whereas they might die if bitten by a Venomous Tentacula which is a magical animal. Similarly, bones were broken in non-magical accidents such as falls or fist fights can be mended by magic, but the consequences of curses or backfiring magic could be serious, permanent or life-threatening. So, while wizards have an enviable head start over Muggles in dealing with the flu, and all manner of serious injuries, they have to deal with problems that Muggles never face. Not only is the Muggle world free of such perils as Devil's Snare and Blast-Ended Skrewts, the Statute of Secrecy has also kept Muggles free from contact with any wizard who could pass on Dragon Pox" the looks he got he said" as the name implies, the illness was originally contracted by wizards working closely with Peruvian Vipertooths) or Spattergroit that are kind of animals only found in the wizarding world. There is loss Lycanthropy, which causes a person to become a werewolf is a highly stigmatized illness. Those who have been affected have often been shunned and hated."

"Kind of like AIDS?" asked Nora Scott

"I don't know what that is it doesn't exist here but I guess." answered the boy" So now we will talk about the Government?" everyone nodded their heads


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"As for, the Government the Ministry of Magic is the primary governing body of the magical community in many countries. These ministries are led by a Minister for Magic or the local equivalent. In Britain, there is no political separation between executive, legislative and judicial branches of power. The Minister is elected. The duration of the term is not actually fixed. The longest known term is that of British Minister is the one held by Faris Spavin who was in office from 1865 to 1903, a total of thirty-eight years so here terms to exist but you can become a Minister twice but there has to be someone in between your two terms." the eyes of the others widened at that.

"Also, in Britain, the Wizengamot and the Council of Magical Law judges those guilty of breaking wizarding law and determines the fate of criminals. Trials consist of a short hearing with no lawyer or arbitrator and without any possibility to appeal. Criminals may be sent to horrible places such as Azkaban for punishment through right now the prison is much, much better. In cases where individuals have been wrongfully imprisoned via with precaution such as one of our teachers by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, without trial under false witnesses such as my father's godfather and my namesake Sirius Black, without self-defense under False memory charm or while under the Imperius Curse" at the raised hands he said" I will explain that later on. As it was in the case of one War Hero and the Wizengamot barely issues an apology but merely continues with its work. Of course, like in every other world, the justice system has its problems but it has improved a lot in the past twenty years." everyone chuckled at that apparently that was the same everywhere you went.

"The Ministry of Magic actually controls a great deal of wizarding life, including methods of communication, transportation, internal affairs between wizards and other magical beings, the internal security of the wizarding world, Non-Tradeable Material and even sports. The Enormous effort is expended to keep wizarding society from Muggle knowledge because of the fact that many when the Muggles knew about the existence, we weren't the best of friends. Enchantment of Muggle property is forbidden, also underage wizards are restricted from using magic without a license."

"How old you have to be not to be underage?" asked Zoey Hill

"You have to be seventeen to be considered of age and by that time you can use magic outside of school and be considered an adult."

"Really so you are considered of age earlier than in the Muggle world." the older wizard nodded his head

"But we have done magic before?" said Elijah Patterson worried

"Yes, but it's considered accidental until you are elven and get a wand after that you get in trouble with the Ministry of you to perform magic outside of school. I can go even to expulsion from school." the young wizards decided that was important to remember" Actually, any deliberate revelation of magic is punishable. These laws were created by the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and are enforced by the International Confederation of Wizards and the Ministry of Magic. But The Ministry does not answer to any part of the Muggle government, but its head is obliged to inform the Prime Minister of events that could cause Muggle notice, such as escaped criminals from prison which has happened only during the war and the only person who has escaped without outside help was someone who was innocent so you don't have to worry."

"Why is that?" asked Christopher Hughes, he was a judge and was interested in the justice system until now he understood that the system was as flawed as in their world which was kind of nice, he didn't want to see that people had made a better justice system than them.

"Azkaban was used to guard by a group of dark creatures that couldn't understand feelings and also didn't know the difference between innocence and guilt. Those creatures also could make every witch or wizards fell worked only after a few days and could make them crazy for longer."

"That has a changed, now right?" asked Christopher

"Yes, it has changed now it's better but the prison is still not the place people want to stay."

"Also, the security status is also the importation of highly dangerous magical creatures. Other exceptions to this secrecy include the Muggle relatives of wizards. After the introduction of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, most of the wizarding population settled into small villages and hamlets with Muggle populations, where they could be able to rely on each other for mutual support. Some of these mixed-population wizard villages there is only one all-wizard village in Great Britain the student will visit them in their third year." everyone looked excited at that" Yeah, I couldn't wait for it too. In Britain, central wizarding institutions like the Ministry of Magic, St Mungo's Hospital, and the commercial district surrounding Diagon Alley all three are in London. However, most magical folks use magical means to travel there for work, treatment, or shopping, while actually residing in other parts of Britain. Just for curiosity, a Particularly high concentration of wizards and witches live mostly in the West Country and the Highlands of Scotland. This is because both areas are considered to be remote and relatively sparsely populated by Muggle standards, allowing for easier adherence to the Statute of Secrecy."

"Well, that makes sense."

"The world map of the wizarding world is also different from that of the Muggle world."

"How?"

" Like the fact that the wizarding Great Britain, whose borders include all of the British Isles including Ireland, not all wizarding countries correspond directly to the borders of contemporary Muggle nations."

"How exactly is that?" someone asked again

"Well, Flanders and Transylvania, for example, exist as independent countries in the wizarding world, but not in the Muggle world. Additionally, some wizarding countries with Muggle equivalents, like Luxembourg and Liechtenstein, have an outsized influence in wizarding sports and politics, because they're their physical size in the wizarding world is larger than their Muggle equivalent, they have a disproportionately high number of wizards and witches per capital. Wizarding nations all have their own Ministries of Magic and there is an international governing body that coordinates between them all, it is called the International Confederation of Wizards, with such governing bodies as the International Magical Office of Law, which oversees international wizarding law, and the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee, which governs Quidditch. That's a sport by the way."

"Is there anything you want to know now?" asked the hazel-eyed young man

"Yes, the man that gave us the letters said something about wizarding money how does that work?" the others nodded in agreement too


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"All right economic of the magical world. The main economic entity in Britain is Gringotts Wizarding Bank, which is run by goblins and has an intense magical security system and Hogwarts are the safest places in the entire world both magical and muggle no one can enter without premonition. There are hundreds of thousands of vaults, each with a unique key. Wizarding currency in the UK has three types of coins and no decimal system. The coins are Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts."

"How do they work?"

"Well one Sickles is 29 Knuts while a Galleon is 493 knuts, a knut is 0.03448... Sickles while to make a galleon you need 17 Sickles." at the confused looks he chuckled and said" Don't worry you will learn with time. And last but not least to make a knut is 0.002028... Galleons while a sickle 0.05882... Galleons. The goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank have devised a way to exchange wizarding currency for Muggle currency and vice versa, to allow wizards to use either, as needed. Something that is pretty common because Muggle-borns pay for Hogwarts school supplies in wizarding currency every year. The biggest employer in the Wizarding World is the Ministry of Magic. Just like in the Muggle world, wizards and witches can be rich or poor, employed or unemployed. Wealth is usually the result of inheritance rather than business acumen or magical ability. For example, my father's godfather was one of the richest men in England because he was not only the heir to his family's fortune but also the last male of his line despite him not working one day of his life."

What about other countries?" asked one of the children

"Well other countries use a different currency, for example, The Dragot is the wizarding currency used in the United States of America., The Bezant is the wizarding currency used in France, etc."

"What about technology?" asked the sister of one of the wizards

The wizard chuckled and said" Wizards have no need for objects such as dishwashers or vacuum cleaners, some members of the magical community are amused by Muggle television, and a few firebrand wizards even went so far, in the early eighties, as to start a British Wizarding Broadcasting Corporation, in the hope that they would be able to have their own television channel. The project foundered at an early stage, as the Ministry of Magic refused to countenance the broadcasting of wizarding material on a Muggle device, which would (it was felt) almost guarantee serious breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy. Some felt, and with justification, that this decision was inconsistent and unfair, as many radios have been legally modified by the wizarding community for their own use, which broadcast regular wizarding programs."

"Well that is slightly unfair." said one of the parents

James Sirius chuckled again and said "Yes I guess but The Ministry conceded that Muggles frequently catch snippets of advice on, for instance, how to prune a Venomous Tentacula, or how best to remove gnomes from a cabbage bed, but argued that the radio-listening Muggle population seems altogether more tolerant, gullible," The Muggles frowned at that" or less convinced of their own good sense, than Muggle TV viewers."

_'Well, they were right about that.'_ thought everyone

"Reasons for this anomaly are examined at length in Professor Mordicus Egg's The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know which any of you can buy and read for themselves. But the main argument is that Muggles are much more likely to believe they have misheard something than that they are hallucinating.

"He's right." said one of the parents.

"But there is another reason for most wizards' avoidance of Muggle devices and that is cultural. The magical community prides itself on the fact that it does not need the many (admittedly ingenious) devices that Muggles have created to enable them to do what can be so easily done by magic. To fill one's house with tumble dryers and telephones would be seen as an admission of magical inadequacy."

_'That makes sense.'_ Thought everyone it was like the national pride many people had.

"There is one major exception to the general magical aversion to Muggle technology, and that is the car (and, to a lesser extent, motorbikes, and trains). Actually, my dad owns a motorbike and my grandfather used to own a car." the younger one's eyes widened at that

"Prior to the introduction of the International Statute of Secrecy, wizards, and Muggles used the same kind of everyday transport: horse-drawn carts and sailing ships among them. The magical community was forced to abandon horse-drawn vehicles when they became glaringly outmoded. The wizard kind did like the speedy and comfortable automobiles that began filling the roads in the twentieth century" Vernon Dudley had a very odd look on his face he had always thought they were freaks and not having those things only enforced that then he shook his head he couldn't think that his granddaughter was one of them" and eventually even the Ministry of Magic bought a fleet of cars, modifying them with various useful charms and enjoying them very much indeed. Many wizards love cars with a child-like passion, and there have been cases of pure-bloods who claim never to touch a Muggle artifact, and yet are discovered to have a flying Rolls Royce in their garage." everyone chuckled at that" Water pipes, faucets, and toilets are also standard in the wizarding world."

"Well thank god for that." Said the girls

"What about medicine?" asked a mother they had learned about illness and the fact that they had doctors but they hadn't heard anything about medicine

"Well while the Muggle medicine first attempts to stimulate the body's own healing and defense systems, magic can simply impose well-being or create healing from a source other than the body's own system. Potions, spells, and magical bandages are administered by trained Healers which are the doctors in our world. For example, a potion called Pepper up Potion relieves the symptoms of colds and flu and while Cheering Charms provide a rudimentary mood stimulation. Where home remedies and ordinary wizard skills fail, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries employs Healers who attend to everything from fixing conventional ailments to long-term care for victims of severe neurological damage."

"Wow," said, everyone

"What about architecture?" asked a father he was an architect and was curious about it

The wizard looked curious apparently no one had asked something like that before" Wizarding architecture in Great Britain is mostly gothic and medieval-styled. Formal estuary includes usually long, dark robes combined with 19th century-resembling clothes. An informal estuary is a bit more similar to modern shirts and trousers, and modern formal wear and business attire. Magically moving paints are also popular in the wizarding world. Also, Wizards at large in the Muggle community may reveal themselves to each other by wearing the colors of purple and green, often in combination. However, this is no more than an unwritten code, and there is no obligation to conform to it. Plenty of members of the magical community prefer to wear their favorite colors when out and about in the Muggle world or adopt black as a practical color, especially when traveling by night. In spite of these clear instructions, clothing misdemeanors have been one of the most common infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy since its inception. Younger generations have always tended to be better informed about Muggle culture in general because as children, they mingle freely with their Muggle counterparts but later when they enter magical careers, it becomes more difficult to keep in touch with normal Muggle dress. As I said before Older witches and wizards are often hopelessly out of touch with how quickly fashions in the Muggle world change mostly having purchased a pair of psychedelic loon pants in their youth, they are indignant to be hauled up in front of the Wizengamot fifty years later for arousing widespread offense at a Muggle funeral. The Ministry of Magic is not always so strict though."

Everyone was laughing at that and many were remembering times they had seen people wearing similar things now realizing they were witches and wizards that making more sense.

"By and large, wizard clothing has remained outside of fashion, although small alterations have been made to such garments as dress robes. Standard wizard clothing comprises plain robes, worn with or without the traditional pointed hat most of the younger generation not wearing them except for very formal events such formal occasions as christenings, weddings, and funerals. Women's dresses tend to belong. You may say that Wizards' clothing is frozen in time, harking back to the seventeenth century, when they went into hiding. Their nostalgic adherence to this old-fashioned form of dress may be seen as a clinging to old ways and old times and is a matter of cultural pride. Day to Day, however, even those who detest Muggles wear a version of Muggle clothing, which is undeniably practical compared with robes. Anti-Muggles will often attempt to demonstrate their superiority by adopting a deliberately flamboyant, out-of-date, or dandyish style in public."

Everyone snorted at that it sounded something that people would do especially those who disliked some other people.


	6. Chapter 6

APOLOGY: For everyone who was waiting for me to upload I am sorry for the delay, I have been in exam season so I haven't had the chance to write more in any of my stories this chapter was mostly written beforehand and I still didn't have the time to finish it. I hope you like it, please review.

A.N: This is also only the first part of Hogwarts description it became too long so it decided to shorten it for an easier read.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Tell us about the Education in this world of your we don't have time all day," said Vernon Dursley he was getting annoyed with all this talk. He didn't want a granddaughter who was a witch but he did want to have his family there for him and if he had to live with a witch so be it but he wouldn't be hearing a wizard speak as he was better than him, he didn't like it not one bit.

This outburst earned him a glare from everyone present they were enjoying learning and they could have allowed their children to jump blind into a new world but they didn't that earned their respect beside the boy was nice and everyone liked him.

The young wizard again gave him a very fake smile he didn't seem to like them making everyone wonder why that was but no one wanted to question it" Well an untrained wizard child may perform random bursts of magic intuitively when distressed or excited like one time like I accidentally exploded my birthday cake because I got a present I liked and was super excited." everyone chuckled ant the children looked at each other all of they had done something like that at one point or another in their life so that's what had been" Honing and controlling this into a usable skill like every other skill takes years of education. In Britain, there is no official primary school so parents either home-school their children or send them to Muggle schools until they are of age to move on to formal wizarding education."

"What did you do?" asked one of the children

"I, my siblings and cousins went to a muggle school because our parents wanted us to learn more about that world and believed it would be a little more normal." he then chuckled and said," They forgot to not put all of us in the same school, we caused a lot of trouble."

"So, you are a bad boy." said one of the girls looking at him up and down he had everything from what they were hearing

He pretended not to notice the looks she gave him but did answer" No, but I am a troublemaker and proud of it." he said smirking

The girls giggled at the smirk on his face making him sighed inside it happened all the time girls attraction to him it was usually because of the money, fame, and recognition that came with the last name but he had no interest in either magical or muggle girls and neither of them seemed to be able to understand that.

"Anyway the British school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to get accepted you have to be eleven years on or before 1 September of that year after that, you have to wait for the next year." everyone nodded they all were eleven that is great they wouldn't have to wait another year it wouldn't have been fun they wondered how the others who were witches and wizards did it waiting a year" In Britain, the ability to use magic is automatic grounds for admittance to wizarding school."

"How do they know someone is a Muggleborn it is impossible to see every child under the age of elven right," said Charlotte

"No, it isn't even for us because there are more Muggles than Witches and Wizards to discover if someone is accepted at Hogwarts there is a magical quill. This quill writes down the name of those that are born with magical capabilities. Eleven years after a child's name is entered into the book, a letter is sent to the child's home to explain that they have been accepted into Hogwarts. The homes of Muggle-born wizards used to receive an envoy to explain the situation jaw a teacher goes to tell them and explain the situation as they did with you. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in Scotland, provides education only to students in Britain but like you can decide to go to another country for your studies other people can come to Hogwarts through the cases are very rare most Wizarding communities are very proud about their own school to go somewhere else."

"But there still is an opportunity?" asked one of the mothers

"Yes, there is, for example, three of my cousins whose mother is from France was offered the opportunity to study in France but they refused because despite the French connections they are British witches and are proud of it."

Students may enroll at age eleven and undertake seven years of training in a wide variety of subjects. When education is complete, graduates are considered mature and capable members of the wizarding society. Some subsequent professions, such as Auror, require additional education and training."

"Tell us something about this school." said one of the parents

"Well Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the British wizarding school, and its located in the Scottish Highlands. It takes students from Great Britain and Ireland. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it was rendered Unplottable. To Muggles, the school looks like an old abandoned castle. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm." everyone nodded that made sense and it was a good way to protect the younger generation" The school was established around the 10th century and Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the Wizarding World, though other notable schools included Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, the Durmstrang Institute in Scandinavia, and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States, there are more this is just the most famous ones. Children with magical abilities are enrolled at birth and the acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. However, if the child in question is a Muggle-born, a staff member from the school visits with the child and his or her family in order to inform them of their magical heritage and the existence of the Wizarding World like it has been discussed before. Hogwarts School consists of the large Hogwarts Castle and extensive school grounds surrounding it, which include sloping lawns, flowerbeds, vegetable patches, as well as a lock which is called the Black Lake, a large dense forest which is called the Forbidden Forest and as the name suggested it's forbidden for students to enter, several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch Pitch the most famous sport in our world. One of the castle's towers holds an owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and by students."

"Wow." said everyone that school was enormous and they couldn't wait to see it for themselves

"The castle is also set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake, known as the Great Lake. It's three highest towers are the Astronomy, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor Towers and they all have magnificent views especially the Astronomy Tower. The castle's 142 staircases are known to change position every so often don't try to memorize because it doesn't work. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years but it's basically the same as it had been when it was first created many, many centuries ago. It should also be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around," as do the steps on the Grand Staircase. The castle has been around for centuries and consequently has a long history of ancient magic.

"So, we won't be finding all its secrets any time soon." said one of the boys, and James Sirius could tell he was a troublemaker in the making him smirk.

"Yes, it's impossible. The school has had numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to see it as the school rather than what they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Electricity and electronic devices are also not found at Hogwarts. Due to the high levels of magic, Muggle substitutes for magic, such as computers, radar, and electricity, "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios, however, are an exception as they are not powered by electricity, but by magic."

"Well at least we know our children won't be obsessed with technology." said a mother making everyone laugh

"Hogwarts was founded as I said around the tenth century or more precisely around 990 A.D. by four of the greatest wizards and witches of the age or of history for that matter their names were: Godric Gryffindor who created the Gryffindor House which emphasizes the traits of courage as well as daring, nerve, and chivalry, and thus its members are generally regarded as brave, though sometimes to the point of recklessness sometimes Gryffindors have also been said to be short-tempered something I don't agree with it." he said pouting "the other was Helga Hufflepuff who created the Hufflepuff House which values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members, the third was Rowena Ravenclaw created the Ravenclaw House which prizes learning, wisdom, wit, and intellect in its members. Thus, many Ravenclaws tend to be academically motivated and very talented students through that doesn't mean that they are the only good students in school. They also pride themselves on being original in their ideas, and methods and the last one was Salazar Slytherin created the Slytherin House and they tend to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation. This means that Slytherins tend to hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done. They are usually considered to be the opposite of the Gryffindors making them rivals most of the time in almost everything. Each House has a teacher who themselves had been students of that particular House as their Head of the House and it's the person who you talk to before going to the Headmaster and also, the person who usually gives detentions and punishments to their students through, they do much more. Each House represented an aspect of personality that their founders valued and wanted in their students and traits; they would help them to bring out in their new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity and wanted to admit only pure-blood students. He felt pure-blooded students deserved to learn magic and those of other ancestries such as Muggle-borns and Half-bloods were unworthy." everyone frowned at that" The other three founders all strongly disagreed, especially Gryffindor."

"I don't think I want to be in Slytherin." said one of the girls shuddering slightly

"Times have changed now you have to remember that that was a time were witches and wizards were being hunted and Hogwarts was more than a school it was also a safe haven for everyone with magic. I am not saying me agree with him, I same a very proud Gryffindor but at the time he did have a point."

_'All right saying it like that it made sense.'_ everyone though

"So, you are brave, courageous, daring, nerve and chivalry." said one of the girls as she and the others had hearts in their eyes

Her father answer she didn't like the look his daughter was going the long man, after all, he was basically engaged from what he had said and he did believe him every girl here had basically thrown themselves at him and he hadn't so much as blinked" He also said they are recklessness and short-tempered."

"Well," he said sheepishly" The first part is correct for every Gryffindor while the second part is more genetic in my case than anything."

"About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament was established as an interscholastic competition between three of the most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons which is in France), and Durmstrang A which no one knows where it is but it is somewhere in the Northern European country. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialize. The tournament continued for six centuries as was discontinued until 1994 to be again disconnected the same year. In the 1920s when there was a Global War going on Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the entire world."

"You said there was a war what happened during that?" asked a parent

"Yes, it lasted for about twenty-five years from 1920 to 1945. But in 1970 until 1981 there was another war that is called The First Wizarding War. During the entirety of the First Wizarding War which caused much distress among the students, Hogwarts Castle was perhaps the only safe haven in wizarding Britain, due to the presence of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had risen to the post of Headmaster and was the only one whom The Dark Wizard was ever afraid of which in my humble opinion is a very reasonable fear."

"Why is that?" asked again the same parent

"Because Albus Dumbledore is to this day the greatest wizard to have ever lived compared only to wizards like Merlin himself."

"Merlin was real?" asked a girl

"Yes, he was but he lived many, many years ago."

Everyone nodded who knows who else did really exist that they thought it was fiction.

"But despite the fact that it was safe is not to say the school was entirely secure after all in a time of war nothing was one-hundred percent secure." the parents nodded it was true that's what happened in a time of war nothing was secure but to be as much safe as possible was the best anyone could do" While the war waged outside the ancient walls of the school and it remained safe from Dark Forces outside the castle. By the end of the 1970s, Lord Voldemort's ascendancy was almost complete. While the Ministry of Magic did their best to both put up a fight as well and keep wizard-kind, safe but they weren't doing much the true resistance to him was being concentrated in the underground organization and only by them. They were the ones that protected muggles and witches and wizards who couldn't do it themselves opposed the Dark Lord and fought him all of that they did it from the shadows instead of wanting praises from it."

"So, what about a typical school year one without a war going on?" asked Natalie Dursley

"A typical school year Term begins on 1 September. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9¾ of London's King's Cross Station."

"But there isn't a Platform 9¾ there. How could that be?" asked a mother more curious than anything

The wizard just said one word" Magic."

The looks on their faces were totally funny_' Duh.'_

"The wall between the Platforms 9 and 10 is a barrier with the magic you walk through it to go to the Platform 9¾."

"Oh." said the kids they were all very excited to see it

"The train leaves at 11 a.m. sharp not a second later if you lose it, you lose your chance to go to Hogwarts." every one of the younger gulped making mental notes to go there really, really early something like five or six in the morning or they would just sleep at the train station yes that was a good idea" There are other ways of entering the school, but because of the fact all of you are muggle-borns it would be hard for you to do any of them. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem, it will not cost the student points as long as they get there before the term has officially started. The Hogwarts Express brings the students to Hogsmeade station. First years traditionally cross the Black Lake in boats with the gamekeeper, traveling under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbor."

"Wow." said the kids it looked beautiful

"Yes, it a very beautiful view." said James Sirius" Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals (invisible to any that haven't witnessed death) to the castle. The Welcoming Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting ceremony where you are put into one of the houses I mentioned earlier, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster or Headmistress at the time. The banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast is closed with a few more words from the Headmaster or headmistress, including the usual start-of-term notices. And just so you know the food is great and has a lot of diversions so you will have a lot to choose from."

"That's good." said a mother and the others nodded they were worried their children would be eating only junk food well wizard junk food because they were sure there weren't any fast foods there.

"After dinner, like they will do every night after that the students are led to their house common room by a prefect through after that, they have to do it by themselves though that doesn't mean the older student of your house won't help you if you ever need help just ask ok." the others nodded

"What's a prefect?" asked Lola Miller

"A prefect is a title at Hogwarts. The person with this Title is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by their Head of House and Headmaster. One male and one female student is chosen from each house in their fifth year to act as prefects. They would continue to be prefects in their sixth and seventh years until they leave school. There are six prefects per house and twenty-four prefects in the whole school at one time."

"So, the prefects are the best students of their year," asked Charlotte

"Yes, they are those who have the highest grades are well-liked and can control the other students."

"So, are you a prefect?" asked Victoria

"Yes, I am. That's one of the reasons I was asked to do this introduction."

"Is the perfect the highest title you can get as a student?" asked Erin Perry

"No, you can also become a Head Boy or Head Girl, they came in their seventh year they have authority over prefects. Each year, both a Head Boy and a Head Girl are selected by the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. The pair of students are instructed to do duties to assist the school. They lead both the prefects and (in many cases) the entire student body. Through a prefect can become a Head boy/girl but that's not a requirement you can become a Head Boy/Girl even if you hadn't been a perfect before." said the black-haired boy

"Really." said one of the kids so they had a chance even if they didn't become Perfects

"Yes." he said smiling" The walk towards the Common Room is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings because the next day classes begin right away but for about a week the Professors would forgive you if you are late. The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Heads of House. After two weeks of classes, the Quidditch team trials and flying lessons for the first years usually occur. As for Home works, they are is usually assigned to students at the end of classes or at the end of the school term. It is usually completed by students in the: Study Hall, Study Area, Library, their common room I don't advise the last one too much noise on a good day especially if you are a Gryffindor. A homework planner can be used to help students to keep track of all their homework assignments. The planner also tells the students to complete the homework when it is opened. If a student fails to complete the homework or is late in handing it in, he/she could be given detention as a punishment."

The kids groaned great homework again they were hoping they wouldn't have to do them but apparently, school was school no matter where you were.

_'Damn it.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hogwarts' school year is structured in a similar way to other non-magical schools and colleges in the UK, with a three-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and Easter and bounded by the long summer holiday of nine weeks. Though students have the option of staying at Hogwarts for the winter and spring holidays, they can't stay for the summer holiday."

"What happens to those who stay in school?" asked Noah Jones

" Those who choose to stay at the castle during the Christmas holidays do not have lessons and can attend a feast on Christmas Day. Students also, do not have classes the week of Easter, but this is much less enjoyable due to the large amount of work that the teachers assign students at this time in preparation for final exams." he finished smirking at their reactions after enjoying the fact that they wouldn't be having lessons on Easter and then crushing their hopes it was something every older student liked to do to those younger" Other than those breaks and weekends, students do not receive other holidays. However, students third year and above may visit Hogsmeade, the local village, occasionally, and only if they have their parents' permission beforehand if you don't have permission you can't go. There are normally four feasts per year: the start-of-term feast at the beginning of the school year, end-of-term feast at the end of the school year, and feasts at Hallowe'en and Christmas. Through specific houses may have their own celebrations such as a member's birthday or something along those lines."

He looked at everyone wanting to know if they understood what he was saying when everyone nodded, he continued" Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of 31 October: the Hallowe'en feast."

Everyone looked excited at that so he continued fast

"Decorations for Halloween include giant pumpkins and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes, and all sorts of magical sweets." every child smiled that looked fantastic" The most exciting thing in that time is the fact that the Quidditch season starts usually in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term usually ends about a week before Christmas and most of the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train. On the 25th of December, a Christmas Feast is held in the Great Hall for those who chose to stay in the castle during that time. As I said during these holidays, the students may go home. After the 6th of January, the second term begins. The final exams are held in the first week of June and the results come out in the second week. In the evening before the Hogwarts Express goes back to London, the End-of-Term Feast is held. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June."

"So, we finish school in the third week of June?" asked one of the children getting a nod as his answer

"Hogwarts' also has a motto which is: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". The translation is: Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"That's a very good piece of advice." said one of the children making James Sirius chuckle and a nod he had always found that moto funny and surprisingly useful seeing that his uncle worked with dragons.

He continued speaking while smiling "Quidditch is the most popular sport at the school no actually the most popular sport in the entire wizarding world with most of the student body turning out to watch each match and everybody is at least a fan of one team and as the school pride, the pride for the house team is just as great. Hogwarts also has a Frog Choir which sings on special occasions. The blazon of the Hogwarts Coat of Arms clockwise from top left: the Gryffindor's lion, the Slytherin's serpent, the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Hufflepuff badger, all circling the letter 'H'. The motto is put in a scroll beneath the shield. The way that the house mascots are arranged makes the center line divide the houses with warm colors and mammal mascots from the houses with cold colors and saurian mascots. There is also an official school song, though this is only sung when the headmaster is in a particularly good mood and deems it appropriate so not that often. There is no standard rhythm for the song. Everyone can sing it how they like, as such my uncles whom prefeed a slow and deep style."

"Well great because I suck at singing," said Violet smiling

"Don't worry everyone does," he said reassuringly " Each house also has its own ghost with those from Ravenclaw and Slytherin being the oldest since the founders' time and also being taught by the founders themselves the other two are slightly younger but they still, are pretty old. They are Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor he has a longer name and a title but everyone calls him that…"

"How can you be nearly headless?" asked one of the girls

James Sirius chuckled and said" I will leave that to him, he likes telling the story himself and he would be very upset with me is I tell it. The Hufflepuff ghost is Fat Friar while the Ravenclaw ghost is The Grey Lady and last but not least the Slytherin ghost is The Bloody Baron. Each ghost used to be a student of that particular house when they were alive there are also, other ghosts there but it's nothing to be afraid of they won't hurt you though some may try to bore you to death." he smiled at them and they chuckled they seemed like fun" I am pretty sure you all have figured it out that the house symbols are Lion, Badger, Eagle, Serpent." everyone nodded" You are also going to have to wear your house colors on your cloak while at school but after a few months, it becomes more of a question of pride than anything."

"What are the colors?" asked Charlotte

"Well, they are Deep red and gold for Gryffindor, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, Blue, and bronze for Ravenclaw and Green and silver for Slytherin."

"I don't think I will look good in yellow," said Violet

"No, you are right. I have cousins who are redheads and yellow doesn't suit them at all." he told smiling charmingly at her making her blush and her father, grandfather and brother glared at him which he ignored" I won't tell you the common rooms because that is something only those from the same house should know."

"Tell us more about the Ghosts." said one of the girls excited and the others nodded

"Well, Hogwarts is the most heavily haunted dwelling place in Britain (and this is against stiff competition, as there are more reported ghost sightings/sensing on these damp islands than anywhere else in the world). A castle is a congenial place for ghosts because of the fact the living inhabitants treat their dead friends with tolerance and even affection, no matter how many times they have heard the same old reminiscences." everyone chuckled at that" As I said each of the four Hogwarts houses has its own ghost. Slytherin boasts the Bloody Baron, who is covered in silver bloodstains. He is well known for being extremely unsocial and many students, including those of his own house, is known to be slightly afraid of him. As you may have guessed while alive, he was a hot-tempered man. The least talkative of the house ghosts are: The Grey Lady, who is long-haired and beautiful she doesn't talk to anyone so don't take it the wrong way. Hufflepuff house is haunted by the Fat Friar, who was executed because senior churchmen grew suspicious of his ability to cure the pox merely by poking peasants with a stick, and his ill-advised habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup. Though a genial character in general, the Fat Friar still resents the fact that he was never made a cardinal." everyone chuckled at that

"Well at least he knows what he wants." said one of the girls and everyone laughed

James Sirius chuckled too and continued "He also frequently suggests that Peeves should have a second chance."

"Who is Peeves?" asked one of the boys

"Peeves has been the poltergeist at Hogwarts, since c. 993. He is very fond of mischief and chaos, with his favorite students being troublemakers. He is a constant pain to the school and its inhabitants, though I like him very much he has a great sense of humor. The only ones able to control him were the Bloody Baron and the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"What is a poltergeist and why don't they just banish him if he causes so much trouble?" asked one of the mothers

"A poltergeist is an "indestructible spirit of chaos". They haunt one specific location at the time, generally, those inhabited by a large number of adolescents, which a school has a high number of and either "came with the building", or chose to enter it at some point. They occasionally haunt the homes of Muggles. They are among the creatures classed as Non-Human Spiritous Apparitions, and as such, they are amortal. Poltergeists generally do not have a physical form, with one notable exception being Peeves who is considered "the most notorious and troublesome poltergeist in British history."

"I'm sorry amortal?"

"Amortality is the condition of never having died and being unable to die, as an amortal entity was never "alive" to begin with. As amortality refers to entities that have never been alive from the beginning, it is different from "immortality", which means a living being who is unable to die. So, they can't do anything about him because he isn't alive."

"Ah ok."

"As I said Fat Friar insists on giving him a second chance whether or not he deserves it but as I said before Hufflepuffs are very forgiving. Gryffindor house is home to Nearly Headless Nick, who in life was Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington as he likes to remind us all the time when he calls him Nearly Headless but he doesn't mind being called Nick also as I said I will allow him to tell you the story of his head. Another of the more notable Hogwarts ghost is Moaning Myrtle, who haunts an unpopular girls' toilet which no one goes so don't worry and she is just a bit of a pain and slightly annoying nothing too bad. Myrtle was a student at Hogwarts when she died, and she chose to return to school in perpetuity. As the decades have rolled by, Myrtle has made a name for herself as the most miserable ghost in school, usually to be found lurking inside one of the toilets and filling the tiled space with her moans and howls."

"So that's where the name comes from?" asked Nora Scott getting a nod from the older wizard" What about the administration?"

"As for the administration, the highest position of staff at Hogwarts is the Headmaster or Headmistress. There is also a Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, who will take over responsibilities of the Headmaster should the circumstances demand it. The headmaster or Headmistress is the chief administrator of a School. They make all major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school and have the power to override any decision made by any other authoritative facilitator at the school, with the possible exception of the Board of Governors. The Deputy is the person who assists the headmaster in his duties. In the event of a headmaster's incapacitation, the deputy headmaster serves as temporary headmaster until the Board of Governors can elect a new, permanent one through many occasions the Deputy becomes the Headmaster. There is also the Head of House is the title for a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is responsible for one of the four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. It is possible for the Head of House to serve concurrently as Deputy Head but not as Headmaster. Like it does right now with the Head of Gryffindor being also Deputy Headmaster but the current Headmistress had to give up her place as Head of the house when she got another job."

"What about the Kitchen?" she stopped and looked at the younger man and asked," It does have a kitchen right?"

He nodded and said" Yes of course it does. A veritable legion of house-elves is enlisted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They work the kitchens, preparing feasts for the entire school. They also move trunks and baggage to and from rooms, clean dormitories, and other areas of the castle as well."

"Good." said one of the mothers and the other nodded" Through our children are going to be lazy with someone else doing them jobs."

"Don't worry that's until they are seventeen then they can use magic on their own," he said smirking knowing that wasn't what they meant

"How is a normal day at Hogwarts?"

"The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There are two class periods before lunch (though N.E.W.T. students may have breaks during some of these), scheduled according to your house. Two different houses are in each class the combination is usually Gryffindor-Slytherin and Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes. If there is a heavy snowstorm in between periods, certain lessons that take place outside (such as Herbology) may be canceled, since it would be difficult for students to traverse from the castle to the outside. Dinner is served in the Great Hall toward evening, after which the students are expected to be in their house common rooms for studying and socializing. There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight). The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, fifth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00 p.m.) but if you are caught outside after that time you will be in trouble."

"What about Subjects and teachers?"

"Well, Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors."

_'Most of the time'_ he mumbling under his breath and no one heard him

" Each specializes in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of a school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third-year forward. Some classes may be dropped in the sixth year so that you can focus more on the classes you need for your chosen carrier. Numerous lessons are described, instructing the students in various branches of magic. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic and Herbology are compulsory subjects for the first five years. At the end of their second year, students are required to add at least two optional subjects to their syllabus for the start of the third year. Five of the choices are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies."

"So, with at least two you mean?" asked Violet

"You can choose all of them but you won't be able to attend all of them because some may have the same time."

"Oh ok," said Violet she had wanted to do all of them some of the others were the same

"As I said the Core classes are Astronomy with Professor: Aurora Sinistra, Charms with Professor Filius Flitwick, he has taught me grandfather, father, and I and he is a great teacher, Defense Against the Dark Arts I will keep that teacher a surprise but I will tell you this he has been teaching for two years ago and is twenty-one years old."

"Isn't that a bit young?" asked one of the mothers

"Not particularly and the last teacher resigned after only one year and no one wanted the job plus he is great. The next class is Flying is only for first years because of the fact after that they are allowed them own brooms and can join the House Team the Instructor: Rolanda Hooch, Herbology and the Professor is Neville Longbottom who is also the Head of the Gryffindor House, History of Magic is taught by Professor Cuthbert Binns who has been teaching since the 17th or 18th century and is also a ghost, Muggle Studies taught by one of my dad's friends he was raised by Muggles, the Potions Professor is Horace Slughorn he taught from 1930 until 1981 and then from 1996 to today, The Transfiguration Professor is an old friend of my dad and he has been teaching for years the precious professor became the Headmistress his name is Ernest Macmillan and he is the Head of the Hufflepuff house."

Everyone nodded" What about those electives?"

"The Electives which are from the third year on and are Arithmancy taught by Professor Septima Vector, Care of Magical Creatures whose professor Rubeus Hagrid who is also the groundskeeper, Divination is the subject that studies the future and is taught by Sybil Trelawney and sometimes by the centaur Firenze, Muggle Studies used to be an elective but because of the fact a core class after the war and the last one is Study of Ancient Runes whose Professor is Bathsheba Babbling. In the Sixth and the seventh year with sufficient demand, you can also choose Advanced Arithmancy Studies, Alchemy, or Ancient Studies. In the seventh year, you also take Apparition whose Instructor is a Ministry personnel that can be taken by everyone in their seventh year but not used before their seventeenth birthday outside of school."

"What is Apparition?"

"Apparition is wizarding transportation. It is essentially the magical action of traveling by having the user focus on the desired location in their mind. After the user is properly focused, they then disappear from the current location and instantly reappear at the desired location. In short, an Apparition is a form of teleportation. It is by far the fastest way to get to the desired destination but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched. Apparition is a popular method of travel in the wizarding world, though it is stated that plenty of adult witches and wizards do not bother with it. These witches and wizards prefer other means of transport. It is also impossible to Apparate or Disapparate inside or outside of Hogwarts."

"Do you have any Extra-curricular subjects?"

"Yes, there are Art, Ghoul Studies, Magical Theory, Muggle Art, Muggle Music, Music, Xylomancy."

"What about Extra-curricular activity?"

"Yes, to that too there are Hogwarts' orchestra, Art Club for Gryffindor, Astronomy Club, Charms Club, Dueling Club, Frog Choir with Conductor Professor Flitwick, Hogwarts Ancient Runes Club, Hogwarts Gobstone Club, Magical Creatures (club), Potions Club, Rat Race Club, Slugs and Bugs Club, Slug Club, Wizard Card Collectors' Club. So, we have many, many clubs you can even make one of your own of you would like."

"That's good do they aren't limited only in something." said a father and the other parents nodded

"There is also Counselling which is Hogwarts career advice from their Heads of House in their O.W.L. year, some weeks prior to the examinations, to help establish what subjects the students need to concentrate on to achieve the required O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores for their chosen occupations."

"Thank god I thought there was something to do with a shrink."

"In the fifth year, the students get career advice, which should help students choose their N.E.W.T. subjects. Before their examination (during the Easter break) the students receive a batch of leaflets, advertising different jobs available to Hogwarts students, and the N.E.W.T.s required for them. During the first week of the summer term, the students discuss their future careers with the Head of Houses during a careers appointment."

"What are both O.W.L and N.E.W.T?"

"O.W. L or Ordinary Wizarding Level is a standardized subject-specific test taken during Hogwarts students' fifth year, administrated by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. The score made by a student on a particular O.W.L. determines whether or not he or she will be allowed to continue taking that subject in subsequent school years, and whether they might be successful in obtaining a particular job. As well as referring to the test that students take in their fifth year, the term "O.W. L" also refers to the type of class, i.e. the level of difficulty of the class the student is taking. In addition, "achieving an O.W.L" is used to refer to a class in which the student has passed their O.W.L exam. Due to the serious and important nature of the tests, preparation for both O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s is very hard work. Students will generally begin preparing for their O.W.L.s in their fourth year, in order to take them at the end of their fifth. These examinations in sort determine what type of career students will be able to obtain once their education is complete. Successfully completing the O.W.L.s is a sign that the student is trustworthy enough to be a law-abiding citizen who can learn from their mistakes.

"N.E.W. T or Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test is also a subject-specific exam but it's taken by seventh-year witches and wizards at Hogwarts. They take this exam to help them pursue certain careers after their graduation, so passing these exams is critical. For instance, the Ministry of Magic only accepts Aurors applicants with at least five N.E.W.T.s with top grades of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations'. At Hogwarts, pupils have to complete the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams before selecting the subjects they want to continue for the N.E.W.T. level, which is the highest merit that they can achieve. They pick the subjects at the start of their sixth year, providing they achieved the O.W.L. grades that the teachers want them to have, and providing there is sufficient demand in the case of specialized subjects (such as Alchemy). They study for their N.E.W.T.s in the sixth and seventh year, before sitting an exam for each subject at the end of the seventh and final year. The exams themselves are incredibly difficult as stated in the name " nastily exhausting. The studying involved in this exam is just as vigorous or even more so then the O.W.L. exams."

"That's kind of given," said Natalie Dursley

James Sirius chuckled and said, "Yes but you would be surprised how many people don't know that."

Every adult rolled their eyes and said:" So that doesn't change in your world either."

"Yes, but they also seem to forget for a while that It is vital, they achieve a high grade, as many professions will require them. Pupils do not have to sit their N.E.W.T.s if they don't want to, as not all careers in the wizarding world require N.E.W.T.s. A student must have previously achieved an O.W.L. in the subject in order to move on to N.E.W.T.-level classes. More specialized subjects are available with sufficient demand. Most Hogwarts Professors will accept the second higher grade on the student's O.W.L.s for those classes in order to allow them to advance to N.E.W.T.-level but there are teachers who don't accept with grades lower than the highest one."

"So does the Grading system work exactly?"

"Grading on routine homework works in the same line like that for Muggle students. Hogwarts students also have more difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. Through O.W.L. which the wizarding equivalent of Muggle O-levels and N.E.W.T.s which are much like A-levels for Muggle students are the most important. N.E.W.T. cannot be retaken."

"Dammit." mumbled the future students making the order people chuckle at that

"The Grades at Hogwarts I am going from the highest to lowest are O – Outstanding, E - Exceeds Expectations, A – Acceptable, P – Poor, D – Dreadful, T – Troll. This grading system is also used on W.O.M.B.A.T.s and it is used on N.E.W.T.s also, making this the universal exam grading system in wizarding Britain."

"Are they any other exams?"

"Yes, they are called End of year exams, and all students at Hogwarts are required to complete a set of examinations to get into the next year of schooling. There is one exam for each subject. In the fifth-year instead of the end of the year exams, students set their O.W.L while in their seventh year, they take their N.E.W.T. inside."

"Students are also allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad, but exceptions such as rats and Pygmy Puffs are made. Moreover, students do not have to pay tuition fees, because of the fact the British Ministry of Magic covers the cost of all students' magical education but you are going to have to buy the other stuff yourself."

"That's good," said Samuel Hill the reason, why they hadn't wanted their daughter to go, was that they didn't think they could afford it but at least they didn't have to worry about that

"Yes, there is also a foundation that helps families who can't afford it to buy their stuff it's called The Marauders foundation. Tryouts for House Quidditch teams happen at the very beginning of the school year. The Heads of the house have a list of applicants and pass them on to the team captain, so the captain can schedule tryouts at their leisure. First years are usually prohibited from joining a Quidditch team because of the fact they are usually inexperienced with brooms and are forbidden to own them in the first place. However, like in anything else, exceptions have been made on both counts though they have different reputations in the last three years Gryffindor has won every year. The Slytherin team is considered to have no qualms with cheating and unsportsmanlike conduct. That may be mostly because for years the Slytherin team employees' players of brute strength, rather than skill but that has also changed over the years not enough for them to win through." he smiled like he was proud of something

"So, I am guessing their winning streak has something to do with you?" asked Natalie looking at the younger man

He nodded and continued "Students at Hogwarts are required to wear a uniform and must wear it during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Through students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their House dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their house dormitory because they would need to change into their pajamas to sleep before they go to bed, they, it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pajamas. The Hogwarts uniform consists of a black robe and a black pointed hat. The robes bear no marks to distinguish between the houses but students themselves add the colors of their own house as a sign of pride like I said and they also wear their own socks and shoes. During the winter months, a grey jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort, and a scarf bearing the two colors of their house and it's worn for warmth. A black pointed hat is provided but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, house cup ceremony."

"I think that's all you need to know now how about we visit Diagon Alley and buy all the stuff you need." everyone nodded excitedly


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The young wizard walked at the back of the bar until they reached a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin that surprised them all. He then tapped some of the bricks from the trash can, three up and two across. The wall went into a small hole first but then formed a large archway and everyone from child to adults was amazed at the view they saw.

Inside the Alley was an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights some even has tables out front with colored umbrellas. The location was packed with people who were in fact witches and wizards.

"Stay close to each other because it's so close to the start of Hogwarts and this place is packed with people who are coming to buy their school supplies. These shops are opened year-round but their busiest times are now and holidays."

"So, what are we going to visit first?" asked one of the eleven-year-old children extremely excited

"Well I was thinking of going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank is the only bank of the wizarding world and is owned and operated by Goblins there we will exchange Muggle money with wizarding money so that we can go shopping," he said and so they went there and the view did not disappoint.

Gringotts was an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, that towered over the neighboring shops. A set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by a creature which they deducted was a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. This was the entrance to Gringotts, and it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on those silver doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Through those doors, also flanked with goblins, is a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them.

The view was breathtaking but also a bit of scary with the goblins there but it was very interesting all the same.

They followed the young wizard until they reached the goblin, they believed to be the main one who spoke to the wizard and nodded at what the wizard answered to him.

James Sirius turned to them and said:" So give the goblin the amount of money you want to exchange and then we will be on our way."

"But shouldn't you tell us the amount where are going to spend what if you don't have enough." said a mother

"Don't worry the goblins will tell you the right amount and if you don't have enough, in the end, I will cover the rest."

"What do you think we don't have enough money to be good enough," said Vernon in his usual way

"No, I don't but if the purchases go a little unplanned it doesn't it means I won't help Mr. Dursley," answered James Sirius not affected at all by the older man

Everyone nodded and Natalie Dursley ignored her father-in-law and walked to the goblins being the very first to do so and everyone followed her doing the same thing.

After everything was done, they walked out of the Bank and stared looking around getting everything in. They were so many shops and people of all ages and races everything was so very magical.

"So, I think we should go first to Olivander," said James Sirius" That's where we get our wands. Now let me tell you a bit of information about this shop Ollivanders is a wand shop founded in 382 B.C. it is owned by the Ollivander family, widely acknowledged to be the best wandmakers in Great Britain."

Everyone nodded and followed the younger man towards a small shop" Only the children will enter, in this shop because it's a bit small." as he and the others entered the shop.

Though it wasn't as magical as the other parts of the world it had a more magical feeling to it than anything they had ever felt before.

The shop was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

The owner of the shop and a man who looked to be over a hundred years old came, form the back. He had silvery eyes that seemed to read all of their thoughts and feelings and pale white skin he also looked like he had gone through a lot of things in his long life.

" This is Garrick Ollivander is the best wandmaker in the world and many wizards and witches bought their wands from him for many years including my grandparents on both sides, my parents, my aunts, and uncles, almost every great witch or wizard in the history of Great Britain have taken their wands here."

"That's right and it's a pleasure to meet new witches and wizards who will get their new wands. Now you need to remember that it's the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way around." he walked towards the boxes and an hour later everyone had their own wand perfect for their personality.

They run towards their parents started showing off their new wands excited at the prospect holing the wand made all this all the more real for them.

" Well that was fast," said James Sirius

"Why it takes more time usually?" asked Natalie Dursley

"It depends on the person actually my father basically emptied the entire shop before he found his wand, I only tried one but that was because it didn't work seeing that I have the wand that belonged to my namesake."

"Does that happen often?"

"Well, a wand can change their alliance when you lose a battle but not in the way mine after their former master has died it's extremely rare and that makes it very special."

They nodded and said," So where are we going next?"

"I thought we go to Flourish and Blotts to get the books that you need."

Everyone again nodded in agreement with what he said.

Flourish and Blotts was like every other shop from the outside extremely unique on the inside it, was, filled to the brim with books. Shelves upon shelves line the walls, from ceiling to floor. The books are of all sizes and different verities. There were in fact so many books that various signs were posted throughout the shop, as a means of helping customers find what they need. The front windows contained displays of gold-embossed spell-books the size of paving slabs.

" Flourish and Blotts were first established in Diagon Alley in the year 1654 and since then every Hogwarts student has bought their books here," said James Sirius like always informing them of every little thing

"Hello," said the manager" How can I help you today?" asked the older man smiling at them

"Hello, we are here to get the books for the first years if you please," said James Sirius

"Yes, yes of course." he walked in the back of the room and then started coming out with a number of books giving each of them to James Sirius who put them in the magically extended bag that he had brought with him and that fascinated everyone while each parent paid for their children's books.

He then turned to everyone and said:" How about we go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions so that you can buy the robes you need for school and maybe a few reserves."

"Can you tell us something about this shop?" asked one of the parents, it was excited for them too because when they had learned of this magical world they had been afraid they would lose their children but the more they learned the closer they felt to their children's' future.

"Yes, of course, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, also known as Madam Malkin's Robes or simply Madam Malkin's is a shop where students get their Hogwarts school uniforms and wizards and witches can also purchase dress robes, traveling cloaks, and also, on very rare occasions, invisibility cloaks."

"There are invisibility cloaks?" asked one of the children with wide eyes

"Yes, but they are exceptionally rare and very expensive and valuable in the wizarding war. They only last a few months at the most so I don't think they are really with it unless you want to become a robber." everyone chuckled

As they entered the shop an older woman walked from the back of the shop smiling at everyone" This is Madam Malkin the owner of the shop." Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch who was dressed in mauve clothing. She had white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes and like the owner of the wand shop, she was very old.

They visited a few more shops excluding those that were for Quidditch because as first years they weren't allowed to have got everything they wanted some of them including Violet even bought an owl to communicate with their parents.

James Sirius turned to everyone and said:" Now I am going to show my favorite shop in the entire world."

"What is it called?" asked Violet amazed as she looked at the building in front of them.

The building was big with two stories with a glass door and big windows. There were extraordinary decorations the most surprising was the big statue of a redhaired man wearing a striped suit and holding a hat at the very top with golden-colored writing it read Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as they entered the shop it was even more breathtaking than from outside it was exactly like entering another world entirely.

James Sirius spoke" Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" the name struck a chord with the Dursleys through they didn't say anything "also known as Weasley & Weasley is a joke shop founded by the twins Fred and George Weasley in 1995 after their seventh year of Hogwarts, it is one of the youngest shops here but it is just as famous. During the war, it was one of the only shops left open despite the danger."

"It was open until the night of May 2, 1998." said a voice from behind as they turned they saw a man with sported flaming-red hair and freckles, he was somewhat stocky and fairly tall with many scars that most believed to be from the war mentioned before but the most glaring scar was the fact that he was missing his left ear.

He smiled at them and turned to look at James Sirius saying" So little nephew, how is it going?"

"You know I am fifteen not so young anymore right, Uncle George." said the younger wizard glaring at the red-haired man

He chuckled and said" Definitely your mother's son." he then turned to the first years and said" Because you are here with one of my favorites nephews chose something for free." after he said that he left

"What happened on May 2, 1998?" asked Liam

"It was the night of the final battle and he and his twin brother were both fighting there it was the night his brother died," he said pointing to the painting of a young man who looked exactly like George would have looked in his twenties but with both of his ears

"Is it there where he lost his ear?" asked Natalie

The black-haired young man shook his head and said:" No, it was in a previous battle a few months before that."

"So, he is your uncle." said Harper" You don't look like him."

"He is my mother's brother and I do take my looks from my father's side of the family." he looked around and said" Now why don't you look around and chose something my uncle is not usually this generous. That includes all of you almost everything here can be used in the Muggle world." as soon as he said that every one of them started running around and looking at everything. "But take the fact that he said I'm his favorite nephew with a grain of salt because he has four others that is only mentioning the blood-related one."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The trip to the wizarding world was amazing right now Violet and everyone else was even more excited than before and everyone was having fun.

"Well, now I think is time…"

"James Sirius." called a voice the young wizard and everyone turned around and saw a young man about the same age as James Sirius, he had blond hair and dark black eyes. He was tall, slightly more muscular than James Sirius, and different from him he wore wizarding clothes. He like James Sirius was very handsome indeed.

The new wizard turned a charming smile on the Muggles making every girl and a few guys look more than once at him which like James Sirius had done he ignored them he looked at everyone his black eyes darkening slightly at the sight of the older Dursley but no one noticed and said," Hello my name is Frank Augustus Longbottom is nice meeting you."

As they said their, helloes one of the parents asked:" Are you related to the Professor that came to introduce us to the wizarding world?"

"Yes, he is my father," answered Frank still smiling but he started laughing when a blur of red jumped into his best friend's back making, he stumbled forward almost falling into the ground.

The blur turned out to be a girl about eleven years old who had red hair and bright blue eyes she was smiling at the older boy who smiled in return.

James Sirius turned to the others and said" Alice, you are becoming even more beautiful every day." the little girl now revealed to be Alice smiled an even bigger smile and blushed but then seemed to realize there were other people there and that she was being impolite so she got down from the older wizard's back and turned to the others there saying.

"Hello, my name Alice Susan Longbottom, it's nice meeting you and, it will be nice going to school with so many of you."

"You go to Hogwarts too?" asked one of the little girls

The little redhead girl chuckled and said" No, I am going this year will all of you and my best friends I am so excited." the other girls squealed while the boys smiled, they found someone else the same age as them

"Really!" said one of the girls" So what house do you want to be in?"

"Well, I will be either in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," said Alice after thinking a bit

"Why is that?" asked Natalie really curious about it

"Because of the fact my dad's family and my brother were in Gryffindor while my mother's family was Hufflepuff so those are the most likely scenarios."

"Is it a family thing?" asked Liam looking at the black-haired wizard

James Sirius answered the question "Sometimes not always in my father's year, they were twins who were in, different houses and while my family on both sides has been entirely in Gryffindor, my brother is a Slytherin and I have known of a family of a couple, their daughter and their grandson who all were in, different houses (for those who don't know I am talking about the Tonks family)." he paused a little and then said" And not to mention my dad's godfather who was a Gryffindor despite being from a family who had been in Slytherin for centuries. It's not set in stone but your family and upbringing do affect your sorting slightly."

Violet turned to her family and asked" My great-aunt who was a witch in what house was she?" no one of them knew what to say to her because no one of them knew the answer which made Violet very upset.

Alice being the smart girl she was and knowing that James Sirius hadn't told them he was related to them asked innocently" What was her name I may know the house she was in?"

"But how can you know she should have gone to school possibly before your parents were even born?" asked Charlotte

"In the wizarding world, everyone knows everyone," answered James Sirius caching on as to what his best friend's sister was doing

"Her name is Lily Evans," said Dudley

Alice pretended to think about it knowing the answer before they had even said her name and said: " She was in Gryffindor married one too and so was her son for that matter."

"So there is a chance I can be in Gryffindor," said Violet excited she had like the house form the moment she had heard about it and wanted very much to be part of it and now she knew that being part of that house would make her closer to her only magical relative

"It is possible," said James Sirius smiling

Violet was jumping up and down and became even more excited when Alice said:" If you become a Gryffindor, I will introduce you to my three best friends we will be five redheads, it will be amazing."

"Five redheads?" asked Violet she had never met anyone with the same hair color as her when she had answered her mother, she was told that red hair was a very rare color and that made her like her hair color even more, because it made her special but now there were so many others with the same hair color Alice had red hair and there were four more and everyone had magical powers she didn't feel as special now.

"Yeah James Sirius's sister and two of his cousins, it gets a little overwhelming at times but we are very close and have lots of fun also we look like siblings which is very nice."

"Really," said Violet becoming excited once again Alice nodded her head

"Alice," said Frank making his little sister turn around" Come on if you want to buy what you need we have to hurry up or we will be late for dinner." he then turned to his best friend and said" We will see you at the Borrow for the dinner right or are the two of you going on a date?" he asked implying James Sirius' boyfriend

"No, we will go to the Borrow grandma would kill us if we miss it." the three of them chuckled knowing that it was true.

"All right now what I was saying before I was interrupted our trip to Diagon Alley I will escort you back to the Muggle world and see you on September first at King Cross station at ten o'clock sharp so that I can show you to the train." everyone nodded and followed the young wizard outside of Diagon Alley and into the entirely ordinary world that they belonged.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the young wizard entered the pub they had just left when no one was there to see.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

James Sirius sat on one of the chairs before a pair of arms that he knew very well surrounded him. The young wizard turned and looked at his boyfriend smiling and kissed him taking him by surprise.

"Hey," said James Sirius

"Hey." answered his boyfriend" ready to go?" asked him getting a nod from the younger wizard

"Ready to go Aunt Hannah?" asked James Sirius

The older witch got her wand out and with a couple of quick spells took everything in their place and locked the bar she then answered" Yes let's go." all three of the Apparated away

At the Dursley home, the young witch was extremely excited looking at everything she had bought including her owl which was beautiful in her opinion.

She had decided to name her Strawberry because they were her favorites.

"What's wrong Carter," asked Natalie her son who hadn't been himself for a while

"I have a feeling about that wizard who was showing us around I didn't like the way he was looking at Violet I think he was hiding something," he whispered that to his mother not wanting anyone to hear him

"Yeah, I felt that too I saw that once in a while his eyes would darken, and his smile would be fake but I am pretty sure nothing is wrong Carter, he seemed like a very nice young man. Right now, we have to worry about your grandparents I don't think they like magic and we can allow them to hurt your sister with their words ok."

"You are right mom."

The next few weeks until September 1st moved very fast and everyone was busy with helping Violet get ready for school. They bought her books for her to read if she got bored and wanted something nonmagical to read, they put together a number of albums with pictures both old and new because of the fact she wouldn't take anything technological with her, Her grandparents bought her new clothes to wear when she wasn't wearing her uniform as well as sweets and junk food to take with her in case she didn't like what the Magical World had to offer.

They as well made an excuse for why she was leaving saying that she had won a place at an exclusive boarding school in Scotland for gifted students.

Her parental grandparents had come to terms with their granddaughter being a witch and her grandmother had even told her to see if she could find her relatives through she had told her their last name because for some reason she always forgot it the moment she was about to say it.

Sonner than anyone would have liked the day came and the family left for King Cross station because they didn't want to be late, they left the house extremely easy.

When they arrived there, they saw that everyone was already there except for James Sirius.

"So how do you suppose we go to the platform?" asked one of the parents

"I can help." said a voice behind them

Everyone turned to see James Sirius with three other boys his age. They knew who one of them was his name was Frank Longbottom and they had met him the first time they had been here.

The other two were just as interesting one was a tall boy with strawberry blond hair and piercing diamond eyes. His skin was flawless and pale and beautiful features every girl and a few guys felt drawn to him.

The last one had dark red hair and chocolate skin with green eyes he was clearly mixed-raced he was taller than any of the other guys.

All four of them were wearing normal clothes and not robes as they had expected of them and all four of them were seriously hot.

"Hello everyone nice seeing you all again." he smiled and nodded at everyone, "I think you all remember my friend Frank," everyone nodded" and this are two of my cousins Fred Jordan" pointing to the redhaired one" and Louis Arthur." he finished pointing to the blue-eyed one

"It's very nice meeting you." said both of them at the same time in perfect sync

"Nice meeting you too." said everyone else

"So, me, Frank, Fred, and Louis are going to help all of you to go on the other side. I want all of you to do what they do and you will be fine."

Louis turned to them and said seriously "And don't be afraid." everyone nodded and two of the older wizards leaned against the wall that separated platforms number 9 and 10 and disappeared

Everyone was shocked and then excited "Now," said James Sirius " I want you to do the same thing don't worry it's safe and I and Frank will be staying here to guide you."

One by one they did what they were told the last ones were the Dursleys and a minute later the two wizards.

Everyone had their jaws in the ground and their eyes wide as they looked around at everything.

They saw the biggest number of witches and wizards they had ever see entire families saying goodbye to their loved ones, mother smothering their children with hugged and kisses, older students looking for or finding their friends.

"Well," said Frank "we need to go and say goodbye to our mothers before they start looking for us. Don't forget to say goodbye to your mother James Sirius you know how she is."

"Yeah, yeah just go."

"All right everyone. This is the Hogwarts express" the Hogwarts Express turned out to be a large red, 4-6-0 steam engine which was quite clearly run by magic." I will help you find a compartment so that you can stay together and if you get hungry the trolley witch, will come and you can buy things just don't overdo it because you will have a feast at Hogwarts. Also, try to leave your compartment one so that you won't be lost if you just remember the letters of your compartment and ask for help."

As everyone said goodbye to their families no one noticed a pair of bright green eyes looking at one family in particular.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The young witches and wizards entered a compartment and went to the window fighting to get the chance to say one last goodbye to their parents and family members.

Under the invisibility cloak that his father had given him when he had been eleven years old walked towards the only part that no one was.

"Are you ok?" the young wizard asked the man standing there

Tearing his eyes from the Muggleborns' families well a family, in particular, the man who defeated Voldemort said," How were they?"

Looking at the same place his father had him said:" Well I haven't talked at them too much today but the in-laws seemed nice when I talked to them and the wife Natalie, I think was very willing to be the first to do something."

"And the boy?" he asked looking at the little boy who looked too much like his cousin at that age" Carter I think it's his name. My cousin has weird tastes in names."

The hazel-eyed young man chuckled and said" Says the guy who named his three children after six dead people"

"Hey Lily is named after Luna to not only Remus and she is alive." the older man huffed

The younger man smiled too he loved it when his father was happy it made him look like he hadn't gone through hell and back. It also made him look if only for a moment like he hadn't lost many members of his family during two bloody wars.

"He is about the same age as Al isn't, he James."

"Yes, and in my opinion, he is the normal overprotective big brother. When I looked at her, he would glare at me the same way me and Albus glare at any guy who comes close to Lily."

"Keep an eye on her during your year but don't tell her who you are to her ok Jamie." his father and his boyfriend were the only ones allowed to called him that

"Of course, dad," he said," But I know you want to protect them from people learning they are related to you but don't you think it would be easier to protect them if they knew what that means."

"I will Jamie just not now maybe next year after Violet get used to being a witch before I through at her the fact that she could become famous for being related to me."

He nodded his head and said" I understand" he looked at the watch that his boyfriend had given to him and finished" I have to go because I have a Prefect meeting."

Hugging his father goodbye and using the cloak so that no one would see him he walked back towards the train.

Opening one particular compartment the young wizard looked inside and asked," Are you all ok?"

"Yeah." said Violet" this so amazing I can't wait."

Everyone was smiling and nodding ecstatically they couldn't wait to go and see everything.

Suddenly someone nodded on the door when it opened a red-haired girl appeared everyone recognized her as Alice.

Smiling at everyone she said," Hi everyone. How are you excited?"

Again, everyone nodded their heads smiling so much that their mouths were starting to hurt.

"All right," said James Sirius clapping his hands" Alice and the Others will be staying here with you so you can ask them anything you want ok."

"The others?" asked one of the boys

Suddenly four other redheads entered the compartment smiling and talking excitedly they were two other girls and a boy.

The first girl had red hair that looked kind of auburn in fact they were the same shade as Violet and brown eyes. Her face and what they could see of her body was covered in freckles.

The boy had ginger hair and blue eyes. He was the tallest out of everyone there and when he smiled dimples were formed.

The other girl had deep red hair and amber-colored eyes and like all the other two she was also covered with freckles everywhere.

While all three looked different they all had a shade of familiarity with each other and looked related they even looked related to James Sirius even if he looked completely different.

"All right you all know Alice." everyone nodded" This is my sister," he said pointing to the first girl" Lily Luna." pointing to the only boy he said" this is my cousin Hugo Septimius and my other cousin," he said pointing to the last girl" Lucy Frederika."

"Nice meeting all of you," they said in perfect sync shocking everyone

"Don't mind them." said the older wizard" they do that all the time it's a disadvantage of knowing each other for as long as they have."

Turning to the younger ones he continued" All right you five will be staying here and help them." four heads nodded again in sync" Now I know you don't like being separated but I want one of you on the boats with three of them to help them all right?" again they nodded " Good. "Looking at the watch in his hand, he finished" I have to go and talk to the other Prefects, all of you try to not cause problems."

Leaving them without looking behind like he expected as soon as he had closed the door they started speaking and getting to know each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

To those going for their first year at Hogwarts the trip that was long and boring for many were exciting and amazing and they also learned more about their new friends and their new world.

They learned that their new friends' family was big and everyone really close with each other even though they had a big number of cousins, they never fought for very long.

Lily and the others bought almost everything in the cart so that they could try everything and while they loved some others weren't in their tastes.

They did enjoy spending time and talking to their new friend and they liked it even when their older siblings joined them for a short time to talk to them and answer a few questions they were always polite and never considered their question stupid no matter how dumb they actually were.

After a few hours on the train that passed faster than they should and the sky had darkened by the late hour.

They got off the train basically running but stopped when they saw the older students running towards a number of horseless carriages which they found it weird until they remembered that the horses were supposed to be invisible to most people.

"We have to wait for James Sirius here so no one move," said Lily looking around for her brother while the others nodded even if she didn't see them

"Kids." they heard the young man in question calling for them with a number of other children behind him.

"All right." he said" Everyone here?" he asked when he got nods from everyone he turned to the others" These are your other year mates all of us will be going to boats together."

Walking for a short distance towards the lake where a number of boats were located they saw a man He was about twice as tall as an average man, standing at eleven feet, six inches tall and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. His hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins. He also had dark eyes that glinted like black beetles.

"Guys this is Professor Rubeus Hagrid your Care of Magical Creatures professor," said James Sirius

"Hello everyone its nice meeting all of you." said the giant man" So I want four of you in one boat, not one more because they won't move."

As soon as he said that James Sirius turned to his sister and cousins and said" I will see all of you at the sorting ceremony don't forget it doesn't really matter in what house you get in to." all four nodded their heads

James Sirius left before they left and disappeared soon enough in the darkness and every one turn towards the man that would become their professor looking for directions.

"All right everyone in the boats we need to leave right now because I am sure everyone is nervous and hungry," said Hagrid waiting for all of them to get into the boats.

He was right so everyone hurried into the boats too excited to wait for any more. As the boats moved towards the castle everyone's eyes became wide with amazement at the amazing view of the castle where they would spend the next seven years of their life.

_'It's going to be amazing'_ thought Violet, looking at her new home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Entering the school was even more amazing than seeing it from the outside.

The moment those double doors opened for them they had their jaws on the floor and their eyes were wide.

"It's amazing it's it." said one of the other students with them she had long brown hair and blue eyes" Hi my name is Tatiana Boot I'm a half-blood."

"Hi, nice to meet you my name is Violet Dursley I'm a Muggleborn."

She didn't really know what to expect when it came to her blood status after what she had heard the other girl chuckled as she looked at her face and said" I guess you have heard that some people are not so accepting of muggle-borns don't worry I am not like that I was in a very acceptive house."

Before Violet could answer Alice appeared behind her and said excitedly" Isn't this amazing Violet I can't wait to be sorted." realizing someone else was there she turned towards the other girl and smiling saying" Hello Alice Longbottom nice meeting you."

"Tatiana Boot pleasure is all mine." said the half-blood witch

"Wait for Longbottom as Neville Longbottom?" asked a boy that they hadn't seen before

"Yeah he is my father," said Alice narrowing her eyes she hated when people tried to be nice with her because who her father was.

Lily, Hugo, and Lucy were all doing the same thing knowing where this was going.

"Mike Connor." introduced himself and then pointed to the two others with them, a boy and a girl" And these are Antonia and Andy Goldstein."

"Nice."

"To."

"Meet."

"You."

The way they talked made them realize that they were twins something that had crossed their minds the moment they saw them.

"Our dads were in the DA together," said Mike making the four redhaired children relax after all the members of the DA were all in a similar level of fame as their parents

"Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein right," said Lucy she like all the younger members of her family had memorized all the members of the DA

All four nodded their heads.

"Yeah dad doesn't like Michael very much I don't know why," said Hugo remembering that whenever his aunt Ginny would mention the DA member his dad would glare

"Molly told me that he and Aunt Ginny dated before she got together with Uncle Harry, that's why Uncle Ron does that."

_'Harry.' _thought why did that name sound so familiar to her but she got distracted by someone speaking

"Really." said the other cousin they knew it had to be truly different from their other cousins who loved misleading them from time to time Molly always told them the truth.

"What is the…" started asking Violet but was interrupted by the arrival of the man that had told her she was a witch

"All right everyone are, you all ready to get sorted." said the Deputy Headmaster

"Isn't it exciting," said Lily looking at her cousins and the others were with her they all nodded

"I'm so worried." said one of the Muggleborn

"Me too." said another one

Violet couldn't help but agree with them she was shaking like a leaf and sweating bullets

_'How can they be so calm.' _She said looking at her new friends


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They walked in a group to the big and beautiful doors that separated them from the other students but the moment they were in front of them they made a straight line.

The doors opened and their jaws literally touched the floor at the beauty in front of them.

The Great Hall was a large hall with four long tables where students of each House sat.

The staff table was at the front, where the entire Hogwarts staff sat.

"That's the headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall," said Alice pointing towards a throne-like chair in the center of the table where the Headmistress sat.

The Headmistress was a tall, rather severe-looking, and 'sprightly' ninety-year-old woman through she didn't look it. She had black hair which was combed back into a tight bun. She also had a very prim expression. The Professor wore emerald green robes she also wore square spectacles and a pointed hat cocked to one side.

The ceiling of the Great Hall or at least what they thought was the celling as what they saw what the sky outside was covered with candles.

There were small windows around the side of the hall and a large window behind the staff table where the light shined through, and a podium carved with an owl was put right in front of the Headteacher's chair.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky above," said Lucy when she saw them eyes focused at the ceiling above

"Huh." was the only thing they could say

"The ceiling it's enchanted to look like the sky above. " Lily explained

"Really?" they couldn't help but ask though they didn't know why they were surprised by it.

From the staff table, the House tables Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the only reason they could tell which was which because of the colors on their robes and hats.

Professor Longbottom put a chair close to the teachers' table and put an extremely old hat on top of it.

Those form the Muggle world, were all surprised which turned into shock when the hat started singing.

(The song is taken from the first Harry Potter book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) so it belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me.)

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you have a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So, put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the hat had stopped singing the Professor took a piece of parchment that held their names and started reading them one by one.

Before he said one name Lili turned towards them and said "After the dinner wait at the door for my brother, he is going to introduce you to your Prefects who will take you to your specific rooms." everyone nodded

"Michael Adams-Philips," said the teacher, and the young Muggleborn walked nervously towards the chair sitting and having the hat put on his head a few seconds later the hat yelled his house" HUFFERPUFF." and the house of the bagger stood up applauding.

The younger boy went towards the table smiling he felt so accepted even after five seconds and he knew he was going to love it here.

The teacher called another name" Tatiana Boot." the half-blooded witch was less nervous and more excited.

The hat took even less time to yell her house" RAVENCLAW." she went towards her table who was cheering for her skipping showing how excited she was.

"Mike Connor" he was more nervous than his friend but he still kept his head high as he walked towards his destiny" RAVENCLAW," said the hat shortly after it was put on his head

"Violet Dursley," said the professor his eyes narrowing slightly but she was too nervous to notice that or how the professors stopped to look at her or how a number of students focused on her and her only.

The young witch walked towards the chair breathing heavily and nervous she didn't know how she was going to be able to do this after what seemed like days but was in fact just a couple of seconds she sat on the chair and had the hat put over her head

_'An Evans?" asked a voice in her head shocking the young witch_

_'Who is there?' asked the redhaired girl but she seemed to realize shortly after' It's you, hat.'_

_'Yes, I am. And you are not an Evans.' said the old hat_

_'No.' said the young girl remembering something' But my grandmother's maiden name was Evans you may have met my great-aunt, Lily.'_

_'Aha,' answered the hat' A great girl, very brilliant too. You are a lot like her you know' the hat didn't wait for the little girl to answer it continued' I think you would do great in the same house she was.'_

Violet didn't know how to respond to that and the hat didn't wait for her to answer just yelled" GRYFFINDOR."

The red and gold house exploded in cheers when the hat said that and Violet saw James Sirius and his friends there too including a number of other redhaired children close to them.

She found a place close enough to them but far enough for her new friends who she was extremely sure would be in the same house as them to sit close to their family.

"Hi Violet." said a voice close to her" My name is Annie Cole." the older girl was smiling and Violet couldn't help but smile too

"Nice meeting you."

During the discussion, Violet had missed the sorting of Mateo Flint and Antonia Goldstein both of them who had been in 'SLYTHERIN.'

"Well that's shocking." said one of Annie's friends looking at the green and Sliver house

"Why?" asked Violet

"Well Mateo's father was a Slytherin so he wasn't shocking but Anthony Goldstein Antonia's father was a Ravenclaw."

"Yeah but her mother was a Slytherin so we shouldn't be so shocked." said another

The calling of " Andy Goldstein" took her attention from the discussion to the sorting he apparently wasn't so surprising as he ended up in" RAVENCLAW" like every other time, this time to the table exploded in cheers

Violet also saw the twins smiling at each other from the different tables like they had expected to be separated from each other.

"Zoey Hill," said the professor, and Violet was excited too as she was a fellow Muggleborn.

It took a while and she wondered if it had taken her so long for the hat to yell " RAVENCLAW." the house again exploded in cheers welcoming her with open arms

"Tracy Higgs," said the professor when the noise died down it took less time for the hat to yell" SLYTHERN." this time

"Ellie Hughes" was next and the hat yelled" RAVENCLAW" soon after

Violet was getting worried she would be the only one in her house for this year when "Noah Jones" got the hat to yell" HUFFLEPUFF."

"Alice Longbottom," said the man smiling at his daughter and everyone stopped what they were doing, and to Violet, it looked like the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses were holding their breaths

Violet remembered that Alice told her those were the houses she had the most chances of going and she was very curious as to where was she going to go.

"Do you think we will get her too?" asked someone" I mean her war hero grandparents and war hero father all were Gryffindors."

"Yeah but her mother is a Hufflepuff so we can't be sure." said another" Just because her brother is a Gryffindor too doesn't mean anything either."

Their questions were soon answered when the hat yelled" GRYFFINDOR."

The red and gold house exploded in cheers more than the other houses before combined and Alice smiled at her brother and their friends walking confidently towards her new house.

"Isn't it great," said Alice the moment she sat down looking at her brother smiling

"Of course, I never doubted you, Allie," answered her brother making his little sister smile

To anyone else, she may have looked confidante in her placement but her closes friends knew she was worried as to where she was going to end up.

"We are going to be roommates Violet isn't it great." said the other redhaired girl and Violet smiled yes it was amazing she had become close to the other girl and her family didn't want to be separated from them.

Benjamin Miller and Isabella Perry both ended up in Hufflepuff as did Sebastian Parker all of them got cheers and a warm welcome from the yellow and Black table.

"Elijah Patterson," said the professor, and Violet noticed that her new friends got more and more focused on the names being called" RAVENCALW." called the Hat and while the house in question cheered as the professor smiled as he said the other name

"Lily Potter" the moment her name left the professor's lips everyone froze and no one dared to speak as they had done with Alice all four houses held their breaths to see the hat's decision.

_'So, James Sirius' last name is Potter.' _thought the redhaired

"What's going on? " Violet couldn't help but ask

Annie who was closer to her and the only one who had heard her make an action with her hand meaning that she would speak later.

The hat took about two minutes to decide where Lily belonged but it soon yelled" GRYFFINDOR."

Her house started cheering and she heard someone else yell" THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER." who she was sure wasn't James Sirius and turned to look at a boy slightly older than her who looked almost identical with James Sirius except that he had green eyes.

"Lils." said Alice excited "We are both in the same house." the brown-eyed girl smiled at her friend and turned the same look at Violet before she was put in a hug by her brother.

She put that at the back of her head and asked" What was that for?"

Annie looked shocked that she didn't know but then appeared to remember that she was a Muggleborn and said" Lily's dad is a war hero. He was the one who killed the Dark Wizard who terrorized the world more than twenty years ago it's because of him we are safe and he and his family are like celebrities in our World."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Potters, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms are all war heroes and the pride of the Gryffindor House. You have no idea how shock we all were when James Sirius' little brother Albus ended up in Slytherin."

Violet looked at the Slytherin table remembering the boy she had seen before _'Well that makes sense.'_ She thought

The young Muggleborn wanted to ask something else but then she realized that she had missed the sorting of Francis Rosier who ended up in Slytherin" No surprise there." said someone and Nora Scott who ended up in Hufflepuff.

Then the professor said "Hugo Weasley" and Violet remembered what Annie had said about the Weasley family

_'they are war heroes.' _she wanted to know more about them and was so wrapped in her mind that she almost missed when the hat yelled" GRYFFINDOR." a second later

"Lucy Weasley" when her name was called Violet noticed one of the teachers looked more interested than she had been for anyone else and she smiled extremely big when the hat yelled" GRYFFINDOR."

The last one Barbra Zabini ended up in Slytherin without much wait.

Violet turned towards were her new friends were and saw how all of them were being suffocated by a number of other redheads a number of them having different house colors.

She turned to Annie wanting to leave them some space and wanted to know a little bit more before she got involved with more with them, after all, she didn't want to embrace herself more" Can you tell me more?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Can you tell me more?" asked Violet

"You will learn in your first lesson of the History of Magic." said the older girl" But I can give you a few tips."

"Yeah thank you." nodded the Muggleborn witch

"Well first of all don't treat the Potter-Weasley-Longbottom children any different than you would treat any other they hate that. "Violet nodded she would have hated too if people treated her different" Second keep any unwelcome opinions to yourself the Wizarding World has suffered a lot because of them and third but most importantly," She said being serious as she looked at the teacher table" Never believe anything Rita Skeeter writes on the Daily Prophet."

"Why?" asked the young girl" Shouldn't we believe the news."

"Yes, but Skeeter has never written a true word in her life but she, unfortunately, has fans just don't believe her without reading the same thing somewhere else."

As the older woman stopped speaking Violet realized she had missed the headmistress' words and that the table was now filled with food when before there had been only empty golden plates.

"How did that happen?" asked Violet eyes wide

"Magic," said Lily her brown eyes shining with laughter" The house-elves are extremely good cooks you should try it." finished the other girl pointing to the food "Through not as good as my grandma according to everyone else."

"Yeah you really should eat or you will feel hungry during the night," said Hugo with his mouth full of food

"Hugo Septimius Weasley." said a female voice and the only boy in the group closed his mouth and swallowed

"Sorry Rose." said the redhaired boy

Violet turned and she saw a redhaired girl with bushy hair and brown eyes looking at all of them with a critical eye.

Despite some differences, she looked a lot like Hugo and the other girls (except for Alice) especially with the hair color

"Rose this is Violet Dursley one of the new Muggleborn students," said Hugo this time speaking with his mouth empty

Violet was busy looking at the boy that she didn't notice that the older girl's eyes narrowed at her last name.

"I heard," said Rose looking at the other redhaired girl smiling friendly at the younger girl nothing as she had been before" Rose Nymphadora Weasley, I'm Hugo's older much smarter sister if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Nymphadora?" asked Violet the name was weird but then Hugo's middle name was Septimius while James' was Sirius so she shouldn't be surprised

"She was a friend of my mother' who died during the war and she hated the name so it became my middle name."

"I'm sorry it just was a weird name I didn't know," said Violet suddenly sad

The older girl just waved her hand" Don't worry about it I know it isn't the most common name but for anyone named after someone who is no longer with us, they are important."

All the others nodded" How many of you are named after someone who has died?" asked Violet and her eyes widened when most of them raised their hand

"Wow." was the only thing she could say

As the Headmistress rose from her seat and looked at the others telling them to go to bed and that tomorrow they would start with their lessons.

Violet had been so absorbed with the talking and learning new things that she hadn't realized that she had eaten her dinner as she rose from her seat and followed the others towards the door where they were supposed to meet James Sirius.

The Gryffindor was where he said he would be and was talking at the other boy Violet had seen at the Slytherin table who apparently was his brother.

James Sirius smiled as they all approached and said" Well hello hope you are all ok." they all nodded and he then turned toward the green-eyed boy and said," This is my brother Albus Severus."

"Hello everyone just call me Al and if you need anything just ask me," he said smiling getting smiles in return" I have to go to my dorm James Sirius or the Perfects will kill me for setting a bad example."

"Of course, see you tomorrow." said the older boy and then turned towards the younger ones.

A beautiful girl possibly a couple of years older than James Sirius came towards them she had the same red hair as the Weasley children and as James Sirius saw her, he smiled and said:" Hello Molls."

"Hello James Sirius," she answered, and then she turned towards them

"Hello everyone my cousin has told me a lot about you, all of you." as she looked at all of them her eyes paused a second too long at Violet but no one noticed" I am the Head Girl in Hufflepuff so those of you that are sorted into our house come with me I will introduce you to your new family."

All of them followed the older woman seeing as they were tired by the day's events.

The prefect of Ravenclaw house came soon after this time, not one of James Sirius' cousins, and took those that now were part of the blue and bronze house

"Come on," said James Sirius directing those words towards the five of them" let's go to our tower."

The six of them being the last left them, Great Hall, all very tired by the day's events.


End file.
